Say Hello to Destiny
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: [Threeshots] Katakan halo pada takdir kita, Haruno Sakura!/Au/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A** SasuSaku's Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 **Au, ooc, typo, misstype, hurt/comfort, romance, etc.**

 **Say Hello to Destiny**

 **(remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

^^Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Narita Arp. Terlihat ramai dengan hilir mudik orang yang berlalu lalang. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk orang-orang, terlihat seorang pria bermasker sedang mengangkat papan putih dengan nama 'Uchiha' lengkap dengan lambang kipasnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh jangkung melangkah dengan ringan menuju pria bermasker tadi. Dari mana saja dia, fikirnya. Masalahnya, pria ini sudah menunggunya selama dua jam penuh di sini. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah sang Pria masih bisa tersenyum damai setelah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Lama.," gumamnya lantas pergi meninggalkan pria tadi dengan supirnya yang tengah mengangkat koper-koper miliknya.

 **0O0**

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

Wanita paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang awet muda tengah menyambut putra bungsunya yang diketahui bernama Sasuke tadi dengan hangat. Tak lupa ia memeluk erat serta mencium sang Anak dengan penuh haru guna melepas rindu. Wajar saja, karena mereka sudah tujuh tahun tak bertemu. Ya, itu disebabkan Sasuke yang tinggal di London bersama kakeknya, Madara.

" _Kaa-san_ , berhenti menciuminya terus," tegur seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ , berbeda dengan adiknya yang mencuat bak _chiken butt_ , yang satu ini lebih panjang dan diikat di sisi bawahnya.

"Ah, maafkan, Ibu," Mikoto—ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara—terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai tak melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari sang Buah hati sedari tadi. Saking senangnya, ia sampai lupa bahwa putra bungsunya itu perlu istirahat setelah sampai ke Jepang. Membersihkan tenggorokannya, Mikoto lanjut berbicara, "Ayo, ayo, Sasuke- _kun_. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Ibu akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu nanti."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan gumamannya yang memiliki sejuta arti. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat perubahan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke sudah berubah. Dia sudah bukan bocah kecil yang manja dan riang seperti dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. _Masih tetap sama_ , batinnya. Wanginya, warna dindingnya, bahkan foto-fotonya tujuh tahun silam masih terpajang rapi di dinding kamarnya. Ibunya pasti rajin menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan kamarnya secara rutin.

Tungkainya berjalan mendekat ke ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Bahkan ibunya masih menggunakan _bed cover_ dengan gambar Barcelona. Ia terkekeh dalam hati. Itu adalah klub sepak bola yang ia sukai. Bahkan ia sampai rela terlambat pergi kesekolah karena menonton bola sampai jam empat pagi bersama Itachi dan Fugaku.

Sasuke rebahkan tubuh kekarnya di kasur. Memandangi plafon kamar miliknya. Itu dulu. _Dulu._ Sebelum ia ikut dan tinggal bersama kakeknya di Inggris.

Uchiha itu adalah tipe orang-orang berperangai keras, termasuk Madara. Dia diajarkan disiplin dan pekerja keras. Saat Sasuke mengeluh tentang sesuatu yang memberatkannya, maka Madara selalu memutar otak untuk membuatnya melakukan apapun. Termasuk bagaimana caranya _egois._

Ia lelah dengan semua itu. Jadi, pemuda itu memilih menutup matanya dan terlelap ditelan mimpi baru yang _mungkin_ akan lebih menyenangkan dari mimpi sebelum-sebelumnya.

=0=0=0=

Hening.

Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar dentingan logam yang beradu dengan piring. Salah satu peraturan tak tertulis di keluarga Uchiha; _berbicara ketika sedang makan adalah hal yang tabu._

Selesai makan, Mikoto pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan pencuci mulut yang telah ia buat. Sedangkan para pelayan di rumahnya mulai mengutipi piring kotor dan segera kembali ke dapur setelah memberi hormat kepada majikannya.

Tak lama kemudian Mikoto datang dengan dua orang pelayan dengan nampan di tangan mereka. Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat beberapa aneka pencuci mulut yang ada dimeja makan.

"Ibu terlalu berlebihan," ujarnya sambil mencomot _pie-apple-susu_ di depan Itachi.

"Hm, ini tak berlebihan, kok," ucap Mikoto sambil melihat aneka pencuci mulut yang ada di atas meja. "Ini juga 'kan untukmu, Sasu- _chan_. Ayo dimakan."

Sang Kepala keluarga, Fugaku hampir saja terkekeh geli melihat tingkah istrinya yang tak berubah, padahal mereka sudah berumur kepala lima. Namun tetap saja ia harus menjaga _image_ seorang kepala keluarga Uchiha, apalagi didepan ke dua putranya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Berdehem sejenak, Fugaku menatap Sasuke. Mematri lekat-lekat sang Anak yang kini sedang dimanjakan oleh istrinya.

"Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah baru. Kau bisa langsung masuk besok."

"Kurasa Sasuke masih perlu istirahat, Ayah," Itachi menyahut. "Ah, maaf aku selesai lebih dulu. Masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku kerjakan." Fugaku mengangguk singkat.

"Kurasa Itachi- _kun_ benar. Sasuke masih perlu banyak istirahat," Mikoto menatap wajah putra bungsunya yang tengah memakan salad buah. "Sebaiknya kau masuk lusa saja, _ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Ibu 'kan masih kangen~" Lanjutnya kemudian sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"Baiklah."

"Hn," Ia memberikan senyum tipis kepada Ibunya. "Kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

=0=0=0=

Tokyo sudah banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Jika dulu kota ini tak begitu dipadati dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit maka sekarang di setiap jalan yang ia lalui maka akan ditemukan gedung-gedung besar.

Ia tak menggunakan mobil mewahnya saat ini. Ia hanya berjalan kaki. Ini sudah pukul tiga sore, dan langit tampak tak bersahabat lagi.

 _Ke mana perginya matahari yang memayungi kota Tokyo tadi?_

Karena tak kuat menahan dahaganya, Sasuke memilih mampir ke _minimarket_ terdekat. Membeli minuman dan beberapa soda untuk simpanannya di rumah. Entah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya, sehingga tak sadar di luar hujan mulai mengguyur kota kelahirannya. Sasuke berdecak kesal, seharusnya ia tadi langsung pulang ke rumah.

Jadi Sasuke memilih menunggu di depan emperan _minimarket_ tadi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Banyak orang yang singgah di tempat yang sama dengannya guna berteduh dari guyuran air hujan. Sasuke mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan sekitarnya, tentu saja. Ia sangat tak suka keramaian, apalagi sekarang ini banyak gadis-gadis yang menggerling genit kepadanya lalu terkikik tak jelas. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tidak di London tidak di Jepang, semua gadis pasti akan begitu.

Lalu matanya bergulir memandang seorang gadis yang baru saja berdiri di sampingnya. Dia melirik sang Gadis melalui ekor matanya, gadis itu tampak sedang mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit lepek karena air hujan. _Pink, huh_. Sasuke mendengus. Tak menyangka jaman sekarang masih ada saja gadis dengan rambut nyentrik begitu. Norak!

Ia melirik sedikit ke arah gadis tadi dan tertegun. Gadis di sampingnya ini begitu cantik, dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung dan bibir mungilnya yang berpoles _lipgloss_ sewarna dengan rambutnya. _Tidak norak juga_ , batinnya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat ini, gadis itu seolah menjadi magnet, yang membuat ia terus menerus menarik perhatian Sasuke untuk menatapnya. Dadanya sedikit berdegub, ketika melihat penampilan gadis ini. _Dress_ putih selututnya dengan sepatu _pants._ Sangat cocok dikenakannya. Pandangannya naik, mematri wajah gadis itu. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen, dengan manic _viridian_ yang tampak kosong. Eh?

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, sebuah _limousine_ hitam berhenti di depannya. Seorang pelayan— kalau ia tidak salah—ke luar membawa payung untuk gadis di sampingnya. Sang Gadis hanya diam dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu penumpang. Lalu mobil tersebut membelah jalanan di bawah tetes-tetes air hujan yang mulai reda.

Sasuke kembali memacu langkah, mengerahkan dengan pelan kakinya menuju rumah sambil mengingat setiap detail wajah gadis tadi. Dan kini baru dia sadari satu hal. Gadis itu tak menatapnya sepanjang ia berdiri di samping Sasuke.

 _Tidak, walau hanya sekejap_. Entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan itu.

=0=0=0=

"Sasuke Uchiha, _desu._ "

Sasuke memperkenalkan diri di depan seluruh murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya mulai dari hari ini. Onyx-nya menatap satu persatu siswa sampai berhenti karena mendapati makhluk _orange_ yang begitu bersemangat menatapnya.

"Kau bisa duduk di depan Uzumaki, Uchiha- _san_."

Mitarashi Anko, menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong di depan pria yang masih menatap Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut mengernyit heran saat melihat Sasuke duduk di bangku depannya dengan wajah tak acuh.

Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, namun suara Mitarashi Anko sang Guru biologi kembali mengudara.

 **0O0**

Sasuke menatap jengah pria bersurai nyentrik di depannya. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, dan selama 10 menit itu pula pemuda di hadapannya ini menatapnya.

Kadang ia mengernyitkan alis, mengelus dagu dan bla bla bla…Semua gerak-geriknya terlihat konyol di mata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Tentu, _baka-dobe_ ," ucapnya ketus.

"Hwaa… benarkah? Benarkah?"

Sasuke lebih memilih membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, membiarkan pertanyaan Naruto Uzumaki menguap entah ke mana. Dan itu merupakan hal yang tepat, karena sekarang ia melihat sosok _pink_ diantara hijaunya daun.

Itu gadis yang ia temui kemarin sore.

Tak tahu kenapa Sasuke sangat senang menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Di Konoha Gakuen.

Ia terus menatap gadis itu sampai sadar bahwa sang Gadis tidak sendirian. Ada gadis lain yang menemaninya. Gadis berambut merah darah dan menggunakan kacamata berframe senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Naruto berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian di kelas ini.

"Yang berambut _pink_? Atau merah?" Pemuda di depannya lagi-lagi bertanya walau masih tak diacuhkan Sasuke.

"Jangan mendekatinya!" Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba suara Naruto naik beberapa oktaf.

"Apa urusanmu?" Sasuke bertanya sarkastis sambil bersedakap dada. Ia belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut _pink_ di luar sana.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu," Naruto kembali menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, "Dia _gadisnya_ Gaara. Kau akan mendapat masalah jika berurusan dengannya."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tampak tertarik. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit. "Mungkin kau benar, aku tertarik dengannya," Naruto sedikit kurang mengerti maksud teman lamanya itu. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut _pink_ di luar sana. "Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Sakura Haruno dan kuingatkan jangan mendekatinya apalagi jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berbicara sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku tak ingin kau berada dalam masalah," Sasuke mengernyitkan alis ketika mendengar nada tidak suka dari perkataan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Aku hanya bilang tertarik dan bukan mencintainya," ucapnya. _Tapi aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak saat itu._

 _Jadi… Apa sebutan yang tepat untuk itu? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Atau, cinta di bawah hujan!_

 _Hei, Sakura Haruno?_

 **…**

Sakura bukannya tidak sadar bahwa dua orang pria yang di atas tadi terus-menerus menatapnya. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Beruntunglah Karin langsung menariknya pergi dari tempat itu beranjak ke kelas.

 **=0=0=0=**

Sasuke membolak-balikan buku fisikanya. Pemuda itu telah mempelajari setiap bab dalam buku ini sebelum ia masuk ke sekolah KoGa. Madara dengan rutin membelikannya buku pelajaran agar cucunya tersebut juga bisa belajar layaknya anak sekolah pada umumnya.

Di London, Sasuke hanya _home schooling_ selama beberapa bulan setelah ia mengusai semua materi dengan baik.

Pikiran pemuda itu sedang tidak berada di tempatnya sekarang. Mengawang-awang entah ke mana. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya karena perkataan Naruto tadi siang.

 _"Aku hanya tak ingin kau berada dalam masalah, Sasuke."_

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti atas perkataan sahabat lamanya itu. Lelaki itu beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon. Pikiran-Pikiran aneh tentang gadis yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui berseliweran di benaknya.

Sasuke menutup dengan kasar pintu balkon sebelum merebahkan diri di kasur. Lebih memilih untuk tenggelam di alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gaara- _kunh_ ~"

Sakura melenguh saat Gaara tak henti-hentinya melumat bibirnya. Gadis itu sedikit menepuk bahu Gaara agar setidaknya kekasihnya itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka barang sejenak.

Gaara memeluk penuh protektif tubuh mungil kekasihnya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pemuda itu menumpu dagunya di bahu Sakura yang masih tertutupi seragam sekolah.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kau jadi gadis yang baik 'kan selama aku pergi?" Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam manik _viridian_ di depannya. Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu menggeliat tak nyaman saat Gaara memeluknya lagi.

"Gaara- _kun_ , aku harus pulang."

"Kau akan menginap di sini!" Sakura tahu perkataan Gaara adalah mutlak untuknya. Jika pria itu telah mengeluarkan perintahnya, maka tidak ada jalan lain selain menurutinya.

=0=0=0=

Mentari pagi mulai menyembul malu-malu dari peraduannya. Kicauan burung-burung ikut menandakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk memulai aktivitas.

Namun sepertinya tidak untuk pemuda yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya saat ini. Uzumaki Naruto tampak tidak memerdulikan teriakan sang Ibu yang sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi. Malah remaja berumur 17 tahun ini makin mengeratkan bungkusan selimut pada tubuh tegapnya. Suara Kushina yang sejak tadi berteriak bagaikan suara music yang semakin menenggelamkannya dalam mimpi.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin hari ini dia libur," Minato —ayah tercinta Uzumaki Naruto— telah biasa mendengar teriakan pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ia dengan santai membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam buatan istrinya.

"Ini masih hari kamis, tidak mungkin libur," Kushina menggeram sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah kamar putra semata wayangnya. "Naruto! Cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat."

Kushina menggedor pintu Naruto tanpa ampun, seperti ingin merobohannya dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat sang Empunya merasa terganggu.

"Naruto!"

"Yaa… menyebalkan sekali- _dattebayo_!" gumamnya seraya mengambil handuk lantas berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto datang ke sekolah dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam. Semalaman suntuk pemuda itu menonton bola di kedai paman Takeuchi bersama Kiba dan Chouji. Dan, beginilah akhirnya. Ia harus tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelajar walaupun tidak ingin.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan ketika ia menguap. Rasa kantuk itu tak juga hilang walaupun ia sudah membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali.

Naruto tidak akan takut dengan nilai akademiknya jika ia sejenius Shikamaru. Biarpun tukang tidur akut, namun anak Nara itu merupakan makhluk paling jenius yang dikenalnya. Ia terkadang iri dengan kapasitas otak pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Dan lagi, Naruto harus mempercayai bahwa ada sejuta keajaiban diantara kekurangan. Contohnya, ya seperti Shikamaru itu.

Ia melirik bangku di depannya. Sasuke duduk di sana dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga-nya. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan music yang terdengar dari i-Pad miliknya.

Naruto memilih ke luar dari kelasnya. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju atap sekolah. Bolos beberapa mata pelajaran sekali-kali tidak apa-apakan?

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka matanya. Lantunan nada yang ada di i-Pad miliknya sudah berhenti dari tadi. Masih ada sekitar lima menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran remaja berumur 17 tahun ini.

Bunyi deritan besi dengan ubin menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas XII IPA4. Sasuke mengacuhkan semua pandangan itu, melangkah dengan santainya melewati Shizune yang baru masuk.

"Uchiha- _san_ , kau ingin ke mana?"

"Maafkan saya, _Sensei_. Saya merasa tak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat di UKS."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sangat beruntung, karena saat dia memasuki ruang UKS tempat ini sangat sepi. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membuang segala macam khayalannya tatkala indra pendengarnya menangkap keributan di luar pintu masuk UKS.

"Untung ada kau, Sakura- _san_! Kau memang malaikat penyelamat!"

Sasuke sedikit menyingkap tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya ketika mendengar nama 'Sakura' disebut. Lelaki itu hanya ingin melihat dengan jelas bahwa 'Sakura' yang barusan didengarnya adalah Sakura yang selama ini dikaguminya.

Dan terlihatlah dua orang berbeda _gender_ yang satunya sangat familiar di mata Sasuke. Gadis berambut _pink._

" _Uhm_ , kau bisa obati lukamu sendiri, Lee- _san?_ "

Sakura memberi cairan _antiseptic_ kepada Lee agar lelaki itu mengobati luka lecet di kakinya. Pria berambut bob itu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sasuke masih memperhatikan ke duanya dari tempatnya _, memperhatikan Sakura._

Gadis itu terkadang ragu-ragu dalam gerakkannya. Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun menyentuh Lee. Saat pria berambut bob itu meringis sakit, Sakura akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sebelum menariknya cepat.

Entah mengapa, kemisteriusan yang ada pada gadis itu menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuknya. Sasuke ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ingin berbicara dengannya. Dan ingin dipandang dengan _emerald_ teduhnya.

"Lee- _san_ , aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya jam olahraga sudah usai," suara Sakura mengalun pelan. Lembut dan nyaring seperti bunyi gemerincing lonceng di telinga Sasuke.

Rock Lee menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Jarang sekali ia bisa berbicara dengan gadis impiannya dan sekarang, ketika saat-saat yang dinanti itu telah datang, gadis itu malah menjauh.

Sakura mengerti perubahan raut wajah Lee yang berubah drastis. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia tidak boleh sering-sering melanggar aturannya sendiri.

 _Jangan pernah mendekati laki-laki lain apalagi jatuh cinta padanya._ Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. _Hanya aku yang boleh kau lihat._

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir ingatan tentang kata-kata yang Gaara ucapkan padanya dulu.

Sakura dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu tanpa menoleh kearah Lee yang kini menatap kecut punggungnya. Dan—

….tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata lain yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

=0=0=0=

Naruto tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang seperti Sasuke bisa tidur nyenyak dan bermalas-malasan di UKS sana. _Cerulean_ nya menatap bangku tempat Sasuke duduk dengan penuh dendam sebelum mengambil tas pria itu dan menemui si Empunya.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya ia telah sampai di ruangan serba putih itu. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalamnya dan melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan jendela.

" _Teme,"_ Ia menggeram rendah, mencoba menggertak lelaki berhelaian _raven_ itu. Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari sahabat karibnya tersebut. "Hei, Sasuke- _teme._ Enak sekali kau bersantai sedangkan aku menyalin—"

"Naruto!" Panggilan Sasuke kepadanya memotong muntahan kalimat yang akan diucapkan pria bermata biru jernih itu. "Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku, bagaimana Sakura Haruno itu."

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Kepalanya sedikit ia julurkan kearah jendela, dan akhirnya pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tahu siapa objek perhatian Sasuke sejak tadi.

Sakura Haruno.

Naruto sedikit menatap Sasuke, sebelum bersuara. "Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan tertarik apalagi jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto sebentar, sebelum kembali lagi melihat Sakura yang sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya di bawah sana.

"Mungkin kau terlambat mengatakannya," Sasuke bekata pelan. Bibirnya tertarik, membentuk satu senyuman simpul. "Dia sudah menyeretku lebih dulu dalam pesonanya sebelum kami saling mengenal."

Sasuke menghilangkan senyumnya saat Sakura menaiki sebuah mobil yang sama seperti malam itu dan menghilang beberapa saat kemudian. Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

"Kau terlihat menjijikkan berekspresi seperti itu," Sasuke tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berkata sarkas ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang belum berubah juga sejak pria itu membalikkan badannya.

Naruto merengut imut, sebelum memasang wajah serius ketika ia tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Tadi… kau mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura- _chan_?"

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam saat mendengar embel ' _chan_ ' dari bibir pemuda jabrik satu ini. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka saat Naruto menambahkan kata itu di belakang nama Sakura. Namun, pemuda emo ini hanya diam saja dan menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Tak lama kemudian helaan nafas berat terdengar darinya, seolah-olah apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Sasuke adalah hal yang paling sakral dan tidak boleh diketahui siapapun.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu tapi tetap saja 'kan?" Lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membalikkan badannya. "Akan aku beritahu, tapi traktir aku ramen sampai puas! _Deal_?" Sasuke hanya dapat memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar permintaan Naruto.

* * *

"Jadi cepat! Ceritakan padaku!" Perintah Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai di kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari pekarangan Konoha Gakuen.

Wajah Naruto berkerut kesal, "Aku bahkan belum menyentuh ramenku sedikitpun."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, pria itu menopang dagu pada tumpuan tangannya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya pada kuah ramen. Naruto dengan santai melahap ramen dengan sesekali berdecak kagum saat merasakan kenikmatan dari makanan _favorite_ -nya.

"Dulu, aku juga sempat tertarik dengannya," Naruto memulai ceritanya setelah ia selesai memakan habis miliknya. "Dia sangat cantik dan begitu lembut."

Sasuke masih mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap cerita Naruto. "Tapi kedatangan seseorang membuat semuanya berubah," Sasuke menatap Naruto namun tak diacuhkan pria itu. "Rei Gaara namanya."

"Siapa?" Sasuke bertanya ambigu, entah mengapa pria bernama Gaara ini sedikit mengusiknya hanya dengan mendengar nama pemuda itu dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, dahinya sedikit berkerut sebelum menjawab, "Kekasih Sakura. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka, tapi semenjak pemuda itu hadir Sakura menjadi berubah."

Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan, ia juga ikut penasaran dengan orang yang berstatus kekasih Sakura itu.

"Semua lelaki yang mendekati gadis itu perlahan mulai mundur. Termasuk aku!" Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum melanjutkan lagi ceritanya, "Aku tidak menegerti mengapa, tetapi tatapan Gaara begitu dingin. Dia seperti… psikopat," lelaki itu kemudian bergidik sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke meraih segelas air yang berada di meja mereka, menegaknya sedikit sebelum menaruhnya kembali.

"Dia jadi gadis pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Oh tidak! Ada Karin bersamanya," Naruto dengan cepat meralat perkataannya kembali ketika kepala jabriknya mengingat Karin, gadis yang selalu bersama Sakura selama ini.

Pembahasan ini membuat Sasuke tambah tertarik ingin mengenal semua orang yang terlibat dengan Sakura, gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Kusarankan sebelum kau lebih jauh, sebaiknya berhenti memikirkan semua tentang Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto serta-merta langsung menoleh ke arah samping saat mendengar suara bangku di sampingnya bergeser. "Justru ini semakin membuatku tertarik," pria itu mengambil dompetnya yang ada di saku celana dan membayar semua makanan mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk ceritamu, Dobe!"

=0=0=0=

Sasuke tidak mengerti ini hanya kebetulan atau sebuah takdir. Orochimaru selaku _sensei_ kimianya menyuruh pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu mengambil beberapa buku untuk bahan observasi di perpustakaan. Dan, saat itulah ia melihat Sakura yang tengah berjinjit mengambil buku yanga ada di atas rak yang sama dengannya.

Sang Gadis tak menyadari tatapan pemuda itu padanya. Sakura malah berjalan ke sudut lain ruangan dan mengambil bangku dari sana sebelum menaikinya.

Sasuke masih melihatnya dari tempatnya berdiri, sebelum Sakura menoleh dan begitu terkejut melihatnya. Kursi yang dinaikinya sedikit bergoyang dan hampir membuatnya jatuh sebelum Sasuke dengan kecepatan cahaya berlari kearah gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

 _Pertama kalinya…._

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya terpompa cukup keras hanya karena bersentuhan dengan tangan putih yang menyadari dirinya baik-baik saja segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan pelan.

Reaksi yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya, pemuda itu tanpa sadar menggerakkan bibirnya, "Aku sedang mencari beberapa buku, bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Sakura menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke yang sangat tampan di matanya. Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk dengan ragu, membuat seulas senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya tulus.

* * *

Sakura tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang menghantuinya. Setelah perjumpaannya dengan pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat harinya sedikit berbeda.

Karin —yang memang selalu bersamanya—hanya bisa mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sakura. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri itu tampak berbeda.

Sakura lebih sering menutup mulutnya, ia lebih sering berdiam diri dan mendengarkan ocehan Karin. Biasanya, Sakura akan sesekali membalasnya dengan guyonan garingnya. Tapi kali ini, gadis cantik itu hanya diam saja, ia hanya berbicara seadanya atau dalam sesuatu yang benar-benar mendesak.

"Beberapa hari lagi, _dia_ akan datang." Karin membuka obrolan, menghapus keheningannya ada. Sakura menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang duduk tepat disamping kanannya, "Tiga atau dua," tambahnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, jemari lentiknya mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada di atas meja, membuka penutupnya dan meminumnya hingga tandas setengahnya.

Sakura hanya diam, membiarkan perkataan Karin menguap entah ke mana. Karin mendengus kesal, merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura menoleh dan memberi senyum terbaiknya kepada Karin, "Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi," tebak Karin, "Jadi katakan padaku, sebelum aku mencari tahunya sendiri," gadis berumur tujuh belasan itu menarik lengan seragam Sakura, membuat tubuh sangGadis sedikit terguncang.

"Baiklah. Hentikan Karin!" Sakura mencoba menghentikan kebrutalan Karin yang kini tengah mengguncang tubuhnya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan sebelum melepaskan tubuh Sakura dari kukungan tangan rampingnya.

"Cepat ceritakan padaku," paksanya kemudian.

Sakura mempertemukan alisnya, menatap wajah Karin yang kini menatapnya penuh penasaran, "Tapi janji ya, jangan ceritakan pada siapa pun."

Karin mendengar dengan seksama setiap rinci perkataan Sakura. Bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, membantunya mencari buku di perpustakaan. Dari segi cerita Sakura, pemuda itu termasuk orang yang menyenangkan.

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh di sini.

Setahu Karin, Sakura termasuk orang yang susah bergaul dan jarang menerima kehadiran lelaki lain di sekitarnya. Yah, apa sebabnya, ia juga tahu.

Tapi kali ini, Sakura berkata seolah-olah gadis itu… tertarik dengan seseorang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Karin bertanya serius. Sakura menoleh terkejut menatap wajah Karin yang kini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," jawabnya cepat.

"Kau menyukainya, terlihat dari wajahmu," Karin menyentil dahi Sakura pelan membuat sang gadis mengaduh sakit. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan pemuda itu?"

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, saat ada Gaara di sampingku," lirihnya. Karin mengerti dengan maksud Sakura tentang Gaara. Pemuda yang selama tiga tahun menjadi kekasih sahabatnya dan mengurung Sakura dalam labirin gelapnya.

Hanya Karin dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu bagaimana dunia hitam yang Gaara miliki. Pemuda berdarah dingin yang enggan menunjukkan emosi. Pemuda yang rela menjerumuskan orang tercintanya hanya demi obsesi. Bahkan Karin paham dengan sifat-sifat Gaara sampai ketulang-tulangnya.

Dan Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, lebih membiarkan Tuhan yang menentukan takdir orang-orang tercintanya.

=0=0=0=

Sakura begitu terkejut saat keesokan harinya ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang duduk di di bangku miliknya. Sakura melangkah mendekati Gaara yang masih menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau sudah datang?" adalah sapaan pertama Gaara saat merasakan Sakura telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau tidak bilang akan datang hari ini?" Sakura bertanya kepada kekasihnya yang masih saja menatap ke luar jendela kelas.

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya, pandangannya kini lurus menatap Sakura yang tengah menatap meja. Tangan-tangannya melingkar di sekitar bahu gadis itu. Memeluknya dengan posesif seolah-olah takut akan ada orang lain yang merebut Sakura _nya_. Pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan tattoo kanji di dahinya itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi khas gadis itu.

Sakura mendesah geli saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pria itu di lehernya, " _Uhm,_ Gaara- _kun."_

Gaara mengecupi dengan lembut leher putih milik kekasihnya sampai ke bahu. Lelaki itu tak peduli jika kelakuannya akan menjadi tontonan temannya.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk bermesraan, oke!" Karin tiba-tiba berbicara ketus, melihat kelakuan Gaara sedangkan Sakura menunduk malu. Gaara hanya memandang datar ke arah Karin yang kini tengah melihat dirinya dengan perhatian penuh. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis berambut merah nyentrik itu.

Seolah tak mendengar sindiran Karin barusan, Gaara kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Sakura yang kini tampak berusaha lepas dari Gaara.

Karin bisa menilai orang dengan cara melihat gerak-geriknya, tatapan matanya atau dari cara bicaranya. Namun, pada lelaki ini, kemampuannya itu hanyalah nol besar saja. Hanya ada satu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh gadis merah ini dari tatapan mata pemuda bernetra hijau teduh itu.

 _Ambisius, obsesi, dan… kesepian._

Dan untuk yang lainnya ia tak mengerti apa pun.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di meja kantin ditemani Naruto dan Kiba, teman sekelasnya. Di depannya ada sekaleng _soft-drink_ yang masih dingin tak tersentuh. Matanya fokus menatap satu arah, di mana gadis yamg dicintainya duduk.

Duduk bersama seorang pria berambut merah yang terus menempel padanya seperti kucing.

"Kau harus menjaga tatapanmu darinya, _Teme,"_ Naruto yang sudah bosan melihat tampang _bete_ Sasuke mulai buka suara, "Bisa gawat kalau sampai Gaara tahu kau sedang melihat _milikknya_ ," pemuda jabrik sengaja itu menekan kata 'miliknya', untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari bahaya yang bisa datang kapan saja.

Sedang Kiba yang masih tidak _mudeng_ dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan hanya bisa melirik ke arah dua temannya. Barulah ketika ia melihat tatapan Sasuke yang mengarah pada Sakura ia mengerti.

"Oh, Haruno ya?" katanya pelan. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengalihkan atensi mereka kepada Kiba. "Kau tertarik padanya, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia bahkan sudah jatuh cinta padanya," celetuk Naruto sinis.

"Tidak mengejutkan, _sih,_ kalau ada yang menyukai gadis secantik dia. Tapi jika ada yang bertahan karenanya lah yang paling mengejutkan."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi kurang paham dengan maksud Kiba, Naruto juga sama. Kiba melirik dua temannya sebelum kembali bercerita, "Kau pernah dengar kasus Hidan- _senpai_ , Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit mengingat tentang _senpai_ mesumnya saat mereka kelas satu tahun lalu, sebelum mengangguk. "Dia pernah mengalami patah tulang di bagian tangan, dan sempat koma selama seminggu gara-gara sebelumnya ia hampir memperkosa Sakura di toilet wanita," Kiba sedikit bergidik ketika mengingat bahwa ialah yang menemukan _senpai-_ nya yang terbaring tak berdaya di halaman belakang sekolah lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit saat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, tetapi semua bukti merujuk pada Gaara," Kiba menatap tiga orang yang tengah duduk di meja seberang sana. "Lalu kasus, Hozuki Suigetsu, atlit renang dari sekolah kita. Kabar burung yang kudengar, lelaki bergigi taring itu mencium Sakura di depan semua orang. Lalu, tiga hari setelah itu ia koma di rumah sakit dan langsung pindah sekolah."

"Kali ini, apa Gaara lagi pelakunya?" Naruto bertanya mewakili pertanyaan Sasuke.

Kiba mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Semua memang lebih condong ke arah Gaara karena ia terlihat terobsesi dengan gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun bukti yang mampu memberatkannya."

Kiba masih terus bercerita tentang semua keanehan yang berhubungan dengan dua pasangan itu, sedangkan Sasuke kini tengah memperhatikan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia ketika tubuhnya dirangkul mesra oleh pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu.

Kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu. _Emerald_ dan _onyx._ Permata _emerald_ itu seperti ingin lari dari sana. Seolah-olah meminta Sasuke datang dan merebutnya dari tangan pemuda merah itu.

Tentu saja..

…tentu saja Sasuke akan merebutnya dari Gaara. Tidak perduli sebahaya apapun pemuda itu, Sasuke akan menyelamatkan Sakura dari lubang hitam di bawah pengaruh Gaara dan membuatnya bahagia. Bahagia bersama dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dia masih berdiri di sana, di bawah tetesan air dari langit yang menangis mengguyur bumi. Suara petir yang menggelegar dahsyat tak membuat dirinya takut. Dia seperti benteng kokoh yang sengaja dibuat untuk menahan segala serangan._

 _Gadis itu_ — _gadis berambut merah jambu itu masih senantiasa melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana ketika tatapan kosong itu menatap gundukan tanah basah di bawah pijakan kakinya._

 _Pemuda itu masih tak memperdulikan dinginnya cuaca yang menyergap, betapa butiran-butiran air itu mengujam dirinya seperti batu es, tak terpengaruh sedikit pun yang membuat dirinya bergerak sesenti, seolah-olah tubuh itu terbuat dari besi berlapis baja._

 _"_ _Gaara-_ kun, _ayo kembali," Dengan lembut gadis itu menarik tangannya, mencoba membawanya kembali pulang dengan cara halus. "Kau bisa sakit Ga –"_

 _"…_ _Sakura!" Suara Gaara terdengar parau di telinganya. "Semua orang telah meninggalkan aku sekarang. Apa kau juga akan pergi?" Gaara berbalik menatap Sakura dengan_ jade _sayunya. Menghujam tepat permata_ emerald _gadis di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Apa kau juga akan pergi, seperti orang-orang itu?"Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya dan kini balik menggenggam tangan mungil yang mulai mendingin akibat hujan itu._

 _"_ _Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabnya tegas. " Aku akan selalu disampingmu … selamanya." Gaara tersenyum dan langsung memeluk erat gadis di depannya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai saat ini. Gaara bersumpah dengan nyawanya akan melindungi Sakura apapun yang terjadi._

 _Tanpa tahu, bahwa ada lubang hitam di tengah takdir hidup mereka._

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A** SasuSaku's Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 **Au, ooc, typo, misstype, hurt/comfort, romance, etc.**

 **Say Hello to Destiny**

 **(remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memandang derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi dari jendela kaca kelasnya. Sekolah sudah dibubarkan tiga jam yang lalu, tetapi pemuda tampan generasi klan tersohor ini masih berdiam diri di sana, memandang titik-titik air hujan yang kian menderas itu dalam diam.

Air hujan sedikit mengetuk jendela kaca yang ada disana, menghasilkan bunyi _'tuk..tuk..tuk'_ yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

Hujan deras yang mengguyur ditambah sapuan angin kencang itu membuat pohon-pohon yang ada di sana bergoyang, seakan-akan bisa roboh kapan saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum berjalan kembali ke bangku miliknya. Remaja tanggung itu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja, kemudian menyampirkannya di punggung kokohnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup menjadi suara terakhir sebelum ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan.

* * *

Hanya suara derap langkah kakinya saja yang memenuhi sepanjang lorong yang ia lewati. Netranya sewarna _green-sea_ miliknya menatap dingin setiap benda yang ia lewati. Kontras dengan dinginnya cuaca karena hujan di luar sana… atau mungkin lebih.

Bercak-bercak cahaya menyembul sedikit ketika lelaki itu sampai di penghujung jalan. Ia berjalan sedikit dengan langkah pelan, sebelum berhenti.

 _Tap._

Rei Gaara sedikit menggulirkan bola matanya ke samping ketika mendengar adanya langkah kaki lain dari sebelah sana, sebelum menatap kembali kedepan. Seolah-olah guyuran air itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat saat ini.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat adanya pemuda selain dirinya yang belum pulang. Entah menanti hujan sampai reda sepertinya atau untuk hal lain, Sasuke tak mau tahu.

Tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang sedang menatap hujan di sana, ia berjalan pelan dan berdiri tepat di samping pemuda berambut merah darah itu. Jarak yang tak lebih dari dua meter, itulah yang menjadi batas di antara mereka.

Keduanya berdiri dalam diam sehingga suara air yang beradu dengan lantai semen itu terdengar jelas dan satu-satunya suara yang mendominasi di sana. Bau tanah menguar ke luar menyapa indra penciuman mereka namun tak sampai membuat ke duanya mengernyit.

Sasuke lebih memilih memainkan _handphone_ di tangannya, sedangkan Gaara masih memilih menatap hujan yang tampaknya belum ingin behenti itu, seolah mencari rahasia tersembunyi di balik tetesannya.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah pria berambut merah bata di sampingnya dan tak mendapati ekspresi yang berarti dari pemuda itu.

 _Jadi… inikah Rei Gaara, itu?_ batinnya bertanya. Ternyata, Gaara itu benar-benar mirip seperti yang dibicarakan banyak orang.

Tiba-tiba cahaya keemasan menembus dari sela-sela rinai hujan, sedikit mengusik mata. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis hitamnya untuk menormalkan kapasitas cahaya yang tiba-tiba tertangkap retinanya. Tak lama, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

Sang supir, dibalut jas hitam itu keluar dari dalam mobil seraya membawa payung hitam. "Gaara- _sama_!" Panggilnya.

"Aa, kau terlambat lagi."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika suara berat milik pemuda itu keluar merasuk indra pendengarnya. Sangat dingin dan tanpa intonasi yang jelas. " _Gomenasai_ , Gaara- _sama_. Saya mengantar— "

Lelaki dengan surai merah darah itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya tak menunggu sang supir memberi penjelasan padanya. Sedangkan lelaki yang memiliki garis melintang seperti bekas sayatan di wajahnya itu hanya bisa menarik nafas lega.

 _Eh? Lega karena apa?_

Entah tidak melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana atau tidak, sang supir tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Suara mesin yang dinyalakan membuat perhatian Sasuke kembali tertarik pada mobil tersebut yang kini perlahan-lahan meninggalkan pelataran sekolah.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi mulai memayungi kota Konoha, menyembul malu-malu dari celah ventilasi jendela. Udara sejuk yang mulai merayap masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat seseorang dibalik selimut tebal itu sedikit menggeliat sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya.

Wajahnya yang dipahat dengan begitu sempurna oleh Tuhan, walau dengan penampilan _kucel_ sehabis bangun tidur tak melunturkan karisma yang memang sudah ada pada dirinya.

Rambutnya memang sedikit awut-awutan _plus_ matanya yang mungkin masih menyimpan rasa kantuk di sana. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan, memgambil selembar handuk dari sana dan mulai berjalan pelan ke dalam kamar mandi.

Suara gemericik air yang terdengar dari dalam sana menandakan bahwa sang Pemuda mulai mengguyur dirinya dengan air.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ohayu,_ " adalah sapaan pertama yang ia dapatkan ketika tungkainya menuruni undakan tangga. Sang ibu yang tengah menata makanan di atas meja, tersenyum manis ketika melihat anak bungsunya menuruni tangga dengan seragam sekolah yang telah rapi.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Sasuke segera menarik kursi, kemudian duduk di sana sementara Mikoto mengisi piringnya dengan nasi.

"Di mana ayah dan kakak?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menerima piring yang diberikan ibunya. Tangannya terjulur, mengambil sendok yang terletak di tengah-tengah meja. Pemuda yang berumur hampir genap tujuh belas tahunan itu mulai menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Ayah dan kakakmu sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke _-kun_. Biasalah," Mikoto menghela napas sejenak sebelum duduk di samping putra bungsunya.

"Ibu kira kau demam setelah hujan-hujanan kemarin," katanya lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis, tak menyahut perkataan ibundanya. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia terserang demam karena hujan-hujanan tadi malam.

Keheningan seketika menyelimuti ruang makan itu setelah Mikoto beranjak ke dapur. Sasuke juga telah selesai menghabiskan sarapan miliknya. Pria itu sedang mengambil tasnya ketika ibunya kembali datang.

"Aku bawa motor," katanya. Pemuda _raven_ itu langsung ke luar dari rumah setelah mecium kedua pipi putih Mikoto.

 **…**

Saat Sasuke memarkirkan sepeda motornya di pekarangan sekolah, saat itu juga sebuah mobil BMW berhenti di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut merah ke luar dari sana dengan gadis berambut _pink_ dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Pagi-pagi begini saja ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan tak mengenakkan begini. Ditambah lagi dari kejauhan Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah teman-teman barunya itu. Naruto dengan antusias langsung merangkul bahunya ketika Sasuke sampai di hadapan mereka, membuat sang Pemuda sedikit membungkuk karena tak siap dengan perlakuan temannya itu.

"Hei, hei. Langit begitu cerah hari ini, _Man!_ Lalu kenapa wajahmu mendung begini, _huh_?" Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, lalu menarik kursi masing-masing mengelilingi tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Diamlah, _Dobe_!" Ketus Sasuke. Bibir Naruto mengerucut dalam saat mendengar tawa melengking Kiba di depannya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, _Bro_!" Kiba membalas sambil berusaha meredam tawanya, "gadis Haruno itu datang bersamaan dengan Gaara tadi," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Loh, bukannya itu sudah biasa, ya?" Tanya Chouji bingung, begitu terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Pemuda berbadan gemuk yang suka _nyemil_ itu mengoyak bungkus keripik kentang miliknya sebelum melahap dengan pelan.

" _Yeah_ , berbeda dengan Sasu _-teme_ ," sahut Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh, sedangkan Chouji hanya manggut-manggut saja. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak begitu peduli dengan yang dibicarakan teman-temannya.

"Hm," Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas, dan mulai membuka bukunya saat Genma- _sensei_ masuk ke kelas.

 **…**

Istirahat ini entah mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah dari pada menerima ajakan Naruto ke kantin, walau hanya untuk sekedar _nongkrong_ guna melepas _stress_ sehabis pelajaran Genma —Guru Fisika mereka.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tua yang tak terpakai di sana dan baru saja akan memejamkan matanya, ketika remaja Uchiha itu mendengar suara pintu yang di dorong.

Pemuda itu sedikit melirik lewat sudut matanya, siapa gerangan orang yang berpikiran sama dengannya dengan menghabiskan waktu istirahat selama 30 menit lamanya di atap, yang sangat jarang di kunjungi.

Kaki jenjang berbalut kaus kaki putih yang hampir menutupi betis itu membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ditambah lagi, angin-angin nakal yang meniup rambut _bubble-gum_ itu.

Sasuke sedikit memejamkan matanya, berupaya meminimalisir jantungnya yang berdegub sedikit cepat dari biasanya.

Sakura dengan sekantung plastik _kresek_ berisi wortel di tangannya dengan seekor kelinci putih berbulu lebat —yang membuatnya terlihat gendut —dalam gendongan tangannya yang lain.

Pelan-pelan, Sakura berjongkok dan menaruh si kelinci gendut itu di lantai. Gadis itu mengelus pelan tubuh sang kelinci agar ia tidak lari, kemudian membuka bungkus pelastik berisi wortel yang dibawanya.

"Makan yang banyak ya, Buddy," Buddy adalah nama yang Karin pilihkan untuk kelinci yang tak sengaja Sakura temukan di halaman belakang sekolah dua hari yang lalu.

Sasuke sendiri tersenyum samar saat mendengar suara Sakura yang tengah bercanda dengan binatang peliharaannya. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang di sini, membuat Sasuke menghilangkan senyumnya digantikan dengan kerutan di dahinya.

 _Dimana, si rambut merah_ protective _itu?_

Iya, di mana Gaara? Bukankah biasanya di mana ada Sakura makan pria itu juga akan ada. Oh, atau jangan-jangan Gaara telah menjelma menjadi seekor kelinci yang saat ini bersama Sakura.

 _Uhm,_ _yang terakhir_ _itu jelas tidak mungkin._

Lalu… apa ini sebuah peluang dari Tuhan yang diberikan untuk Sasuke merebut Sakura. Semacam langkah awal begitu. Ah, mengapa jalan pikirannya menjadi begitu rumit?

Sasuke terkekeh sendiri dalam hati.

Pemuda itu lekas bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki berbalut sepatu itu mendekat.

Wajahnya jelas menampilkan keterkejutan saat melihat pemuda tampan yang ia temui seminggu lalu di perpustakaan kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah merasa tidak tahan terus-menerus menahan bibirnya yang berkedut-kedut sedari tadi menahan senyuman ketika hijau klorofil itu menatapnya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan senangnya yang membucah ketika melihat Sakura.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, jadi aku ke sini," Katanya begitu melihat raut bertanya Sakura. "Kukira siapa, ternyata itu kau."

Sakura masih diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun atau sekedar membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke pun tampak tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan langsung berjongkok di depan Sakura.

Walau enggan, Sasuke tetap menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus tubuh berselimutkan bulu halus itu.

Sasuke mengerjab terkejut saat merasakan keresahan gadis di sampingnya kini. Sakura tampak tak tenang berada begini dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura begitu terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke. Tatapan laki-laki itu juga berubah menjadi tajam dan menusuk. Sakura lekas bangkit dan akan segera pergi dari sana sebelum tangan Sasuke mencekal lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara itu kembali mengalun merasuk pendengarannya. Sakura tak mengerti untuk apa pertanyaan itu dan ia juga tak mau tahu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sasuke memicing tak suka, menerima rontaan Sakura yang ingin tangannya dilepas oleh pemuda itu. Sasuke mempersempit jarak mereka dengan melangkah mendekat, "Kita bertemu seminggu yang lalu, kau ingat?" Sakura ingin membuka mulut, namun perkataannya dengan cepat disela Sasuke, "Dan seingatku kau tak bersikap begini."

"Maaf — "

"Kau tak ingat!" Tandas Sasuke dengan nada tajam yang membuat Sakura seketika terkejut. Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekat. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Gaara padamu, hm?"

Sasuke merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya pada gadis ini. Apalagi gelagat Sakura yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Lalu… pura-pura tak mengingat dirinya, _huh_?

"Lepaskan Sasuke," Sakura mencicit pelan, gadis itu masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam paksa Sasuke.

Sasuke memang melepaskan tangan Sakura namun pria itu balik memegang bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebelum ini dan aku tak akan peduli. Tapi gara-gara kau, semua ini begitu berarti."

Sakura makin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke ini?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura Haruno!" Tukas Sasuke tegas. Sakura terbelalak terkejut, apalagi ketika pemuda itu menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Sakura memukul dada bidang pemuda di depannya berusaha lepas, namun Sasuke malah menarik pinggangnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu segera terlepas tepat saat pintu atap terbuka. Kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Karin berdiri di sana.

"Oh, Tuhan! Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata kau di sini," gadis itu menjerit _sok_ dramatis. Sakura tak mempedulikannya apa lagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah memperhatikan wajah merona dan mata gadis itu yang merah seperti menahan tangis.

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sebelum dengan kecepatan cahaya Sakura berlari ke luar. Karin yang sejak tadi meluapkan kekesalannya, kini berhenti, seperti terhipnotis dengan pergerakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke baru saja akan berlari menyusul gadis itu sebelum Karin mencekal tangannya. _Ruby_ di balik kaca mata berframe miliknya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku tahu pasti sesuatu telah terjadi di sini," ketusnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak menampik sedikitpun perkataan Karin, karena nyatanya _memang sesuatu telah terjadi_. Gadis berambut merah itu sempat memberi silau tajamnya pada Sasuke sebelum berlari menyusul Sakura.

 **…**

Sakura masih ingat jelas bagaimana bola hitam milik Sasuke menatapnya begitu dalam saat ciuman itu terjadi. Bahkan masih kental dalam ingatan gadis itu bagaimana rasa bibir Sasuke ketika terkecap olehnya. Lalu, bagaimana gerakan saat bibir itu memagut bibirnya.

Sakura seolah-olah bisa merasakan….cinta pemuda itu di sana.

Sakura bahkan sempat menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang masih basah karena _saliva_ mereka. Ini aneh. Perasaan ini, bukan tak pernah ia rasakan. Bukan sekali dua kali. Mungkin berpuluh-puluh kali. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Gaara _dulu_ saat pertama kalinya lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hanya saja ada sedikit perbedaan di sini. Perasaan yang ditorehkan Sasuke lebih mendebarkan —mendebarkan dalam arti sebenarnya dari pada perasaan takut yang didominasinya ketika bersama kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hei, Saki!" Sakura begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara Karin di sampingnya. Gadis berambut merah darah itu sedikit menaikan frame kacamatanya sebelum kembali berujar, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ia sedikit menoleh kearah Sakura yang tampak tersentak akibat kata-katanya. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk bercerita." Katanya lagi.

Sakura tanpa sadar menarik napas lega. Jujur saja ia belum siap menceritakan perihal kejadian di atap tadi pada Karin, walaupun gadis itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aa, maafkan aku Karin."

Sakura menunduk tak enak. Karin yang paham situasi segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan manusia paling menyebalkaaaan kemarin." Karin mulai menceritakan kekesalannya akibat ulah pemuda berambut cokelat yang ia jumpai di café kemarin. "Dia menumpahkan cappuchino susunya di pakaianku dan langsung melenggang pergi. Tidak sopan!" Karin mendengus. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perkataan Karin. Sesekali ia hanya tersenyum namun tak menimpali perkataan gadis itu. Mereka terus bercerita sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan seperti biasa Karin akan menarik lengannya menuju kelas.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu karena ulah bodohnya yang dengan lancang mencium Sakura di atap tempo hari akan membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya.

Sakura terlihat menghindarinya dan ini sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke bukannya tak cukup peka untuk menyadari situasi. Bahkan saat ia bertemu dengan Sakura di perpustakaan kemarin gadis itu segera ambil langkah seribu untuk pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Sakura bahkan tak mau menatap wajah Sasuke.

 _Ah, bukankah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertengkar dan saling menghindari._

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, Naruto dan Kiba sudah pulang lebih dulu karena Sasuke menolak ajakan pulang _bareng_ mereka. Pemuda itu hanya diam duduk di bangkunya dengan kepala yang ditopang oleh sebelah tangan.

 _Sasuke sudah merasa bahwa ia mirip ayahnya yang selalu disuguhi kertas-kertas berderet huruf yang selalu tertumpuk di mejanya._

Oh, mungkin saja masalahnya lebih rumit dari pada kertas-kertas yang minta di bubuhi tanda tangan ayahnya itu. Sasuke tidak tahu. Maka dari itu, ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karenanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya di pundak lalu bergegas jalan ke luar kelas.

 **…**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya melihat sesuatu dari dalam kelas yang memang harus ia lewati jika akan pulang. Sasuke tak akan begitu peduli jika matanya tak melihat sosok _pink_ di dalam sana… dan juga sosok berambut merah.

Rei Gaara.

Sasuke melihatnya, dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana kedua bibir mereka tertaut. Pemuda merah di sana memeluk erat-erat pinggang Sasuke sementara bibirnya dengan gerakan liar menyambangi bibir Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya bisa meronta-ronta saat Gaara tak jua melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana manik _jade_ pemuda merah itu melihat ke arahnya sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sasuke bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana cara Sakura meraup begitu banyak oksigen, seakan-akan gadis itu tidak pernah bernapas sebelumnya. Lalu _onyx_ kelamnya melirik ke arah Gaara yang juga melihat dirinya.

Sasuke merasa tatapan Gaara seperti…. _Psychopath._ Pemuda itu seperti predator yang haus akan darah mangsanya.

 _"_ _Aku tidak menegerti mengapa, tetapi tatapan Gaara begitu dingin. Dia seperti… psikopat."_

Entah mengapa perkataan Naruto beberapa minggu yang lalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Menari-nari seolah menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa apa yang dikatakan pemuda _tan_ itu benar adanya. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana pun keadaannya, Sasuke telah bersumpah akan merebut Sakura dari tangan Gaara. Apa pun caranya.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya saat pemuda itu mengunjungi kamar Sasuke. Tampaknya hari ini kakak laki-lakinya itu libur dari pekerjaannya.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya tak acuh. Pemuda berumur tujuh belasan itu mengambil buku yang ada di atas mejanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Seperti kau tidak pernah sekolah saja." Sambungnya lagi. Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan adik semata wayangnya itu, sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Ya, terkadang memang membosankan. Tetapi akan menyenangkan di saat bersamaan." Itachi mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang _king size_ Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kudengar kau sekelas dengan Naruto ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum ikut merebahkan diri di samping Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kalian sering berkelahi dulu Sasuke." Itachi mulai menyelami masalalu, saat sebelum Sasuke dibawa oleh kakeknya —Madara ke London. "Tapi dia juga yang menangis saat kau pergi."

Sasuke mendengus, tentu saja ia ingat hal itu.

"Hm, enak sekali ya di kamarmu ini." Itachi menggumam sambil menarik guling Sasuke untuk dipeluknya.

"Hei, jangan tidur disini, _baka Aniki_."

Namun sepertinya Sasuke sudah terlambat mengatakannya setelah mendengar dengkuran halus yang samar-samar ke luar dari bibir tipis Itachi.

 **…**

Pagi ini Sasuke dengan segala tekadnya yang sudah bulat akan meminta maaf pada Sakura. ia sudah tak tahan berhari-hari hanya mengintipi gadis itu, melihatnya dari jauh apabila ada kesempatan.

Dan kejadian kemarin, Sasuke tak mau terus-terusan melihat adegan itu terjadi di depan matanya. Maka saat Sakura berjalan sendirian melewati _gym_ Sasuke segera menarik tangan gadis itu. Pemuda itu sempat membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan besarnya untuk berjaga-jaga agar gadis itu tidak berteriak.

Sakura sendiri terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke di depannya. Menghujam tajam kilau _emerald_ nya.

"Kau menghindariku!" Sasuke mendesis pelan untuk menjaga agar tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Pria Uchiha itu menempat satu tangannya di samping kepala Sakura sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang gadis itu agar tidak melarikan diri.

Sakura sendiri menolak menatap wajah Sasuke membuat lelaki itu menarik dagunya, memaksa Sakura bertatap muka dengannya. "Kau boleh menamparku, memaki aku. Tapi jangan gunakan cara konyol seperti menghindariku." Desisnya lagi, kali ini menahan amarah.

Sakura mendelik tak suka, ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menghimpitnya ke dinding. Merasa usahanya percuma saja, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku menghindarimu bukan tanpa alasan." Lirih suaranya terdengar mencapai telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya, mencoba menahan amarah. Namun baru saja ia ingin berkata, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. "Aku hanya takut jatuh cinta pada Sasuke- _kun_."

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat mendengar penuturan gadis itu. apalagi, ketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya —menatap Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

"Karena aku, takut jatuh cinta padamu!" Tegas Sakura sekali lagi. _Emerald_ bening yang sedang berkaca-kaca miliknya menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya. Pria itu hanya diam, dengan mata yang masih sedikit melebar menatapnya.

Kemudian, secara perlahan tangan yang tadi ia tempatkan pada sisi kepala Sakura mulai terangkat, menghampus lelehan air mata yang senantiasa menganak sungai di pipi ranum Sakura. Ibu jarinya bergerak dengan lembut, menyeka air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Sorot _onyx_ -nya masih terlihat tajam seperti pisau, menuntut jawaban dari permata _emerald_ gadis di depannya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap jelaga yang seperti mengintimidasi dirinya tersebut.

Namun Sasuke tak menyerah. Ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar menengadah menatapnya yang jauh lebih tinggi. "Kau bilang takut jatuh cinta padaku?" ada jeda sebentar dalam kalimatnya, "Atau… kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku." ujarnya kemudian.

Mata sang gadis sedikit melebar mendengarnya, sedikit terkejut. Namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa menampik perkataan Sasuke.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Apa benar dia yang telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Uchiha itu?_

"Ya. Karena kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, makanya bilang begitu kan?" Fokus Sakura tertarik kembali saat Sasuke lanjut berbicara. "Kalau begitu kau gadis munafik!" tandas Sasuke. Sakura melempar tatapan tak sukanya pada pemuda itu, tangan-tangannya kini pun mulai mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Namun tangan Sasuke malah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura mulai merintih sakit saat cekalan tangan Sasuke begitu kuat. Sasuke tak menghiraukan rintihan itu, malahan dia menarik Sakura makin mendekat padanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura— "

"Lepaskan dia Uchiha!" Suara desisan penuh penekanan itu berhasil membuat dua anak manusia tersebut menoleh. Sasuke membalikkan badannya perlahan untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang telah seenaknya memotong kata-katanya.

Netra hijau dedaunan milik Sakura pun begitu terbelalak ketika helaian merah darah itu tertangkap penglihataannya. Itu sahabatnya, Karin.

"Jangan memaksanya." Gadis itu berjalan dengan angkuh melewati tubuh Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura —melepasnya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tidak suka gadis berkacamata di depannya kini, yang juga menatap tak suka kearahnya.

Karin sedikit menaikkan frame kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. _Ruby_ di balik kaca tipis itu sedikit berkilat melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, bisa kau berikan kami privasi?" Tukas Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ketus. Jelaganya kini bergulir, menatap Sakura yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bukan berbicara padanya, tapi memaksanya." Lagi, gadis Uzumaki itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Dan kupikir.. waktu tiga puluh menit tadi sudah cukup untuk kata 'berbicara' yang kau maksud."

Karin tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menarik Sakura pergi. namun, Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tangan Sakura membuat dua gadis itu mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Kita akan berbicara lain kali. Dan aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari iblis bernama Gaara itu." Karin dan Sakura sama-sama terpekur mendengar kata tegas Sasuke. Dari sorot matanya saja, Karin tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah serius, apalagi…

 _"_ _Aku bersumpah."_

…dengan pernyataannya yang dibumbui dengan kata sumpah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

=0=0=0=

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara menoleh ketika Sakura dan Karin memasuki kelas. Sebelumnya, dua gadis itu tampak membicarakan hal yang serius sebelum Sakura menoleh menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, sebelum duduk di sampingnya.

"Lama sekali." ujarnya pelan namun dengan nada yang begitu dalam, membuat Sakura susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Aku menemani Karin ke toilet sebentar, Gaara- _kun_." Gaara hanya melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya. Dia dapat melihat tatapan mata Sakura yang bergerak gelisah. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung memalingkah wajah ke arah luar.

Sedangkan Sakura masih memikirkan pekataan Sasuke tadi.

" _Aku tidak akan menyerah! Dan aku akan merebutmu dari iblis itu."_

Ada sedikit rasa yang mengusik benaknya. Tentang tatapan Sasuke, kata-katanya, bahasa tubuhnya…

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Sakura Haruno!"_

….dan pernyataan cintanya.

Sungguh, mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali dan Sasuke sudah menyukainya. Dan… pemuda itu juga menciumnya. Namun, semua akan beda ceritanya jika mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Dan yang lebih parah dari itu semua adalah; Sakura tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah pemuda itu dari pikirannya.

 _Apakah ia menyukai Sasuke atau apakah ia mencintai Sasuke?_

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkan pemuda itu? lagipula—mungkin saja— pemuda itu tidak akan melepaskannya. Gaara sendirilah yang mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Yah, berdoa saja semoga perasaan _absurd_ yang tengah melanda dirinya kini bukanlah perasaan cinta seperti yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masih duduk dimeja belajarnya, ditemani remang-remang cahaya bulan yang meluncur masuk melewati jendela kamarnya yang tirainya sengaja ia singkap. Semua tugas sekolahnya telah ia kerjakan bahkan untuk bab-bab berikutnya.

Tangan-tangannya yang masih menggenggam pensil, tampak bergerak-gerak di atas buku tulisnya, membentuk gambar abstrak. Pikirannya tengah melayang ke kejadian tadi siang di mana ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan Gaara.

 _Sasuke berdiri menunggu Naruto yang mengajaknya pulang bersama menaiki bus siang ini. Pemuda dengan kulit_ tan _dan berambut jabrik itu sedang pergi ke toiliet. Hanya lima menit katanya. Ya, lima menit yang serasa seperti lima jam._

 _Matahari semakin terik di atas sana. Terasa membakar kulit putihnya yang tak tertutupi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, entah karena cahaya matahari yang menyengat, atau menahan kekesalan karena sobatnya, Naruto Uzumaki belum datang juga._

 _'_ _apa dia tertidur di dalam sana?'_ — _batin Sasuke._

 _Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Naruto pergi ke toilet, dan jika dalam lima menit lagi pemuda itu masih tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, Sasuke bersumpah ia akan pulang lebih dulu tanpa Naruto._

 _Namun saat berbalik untuk menyusul Naruto, ia melihat Gaara ke luar dengan Sakura dalam seretan tangannya. Gadis itu sedikit meronta minta dilepaskan namun tampaknya sang pemuda tak menggubrisnya._

 _"_ _Gaara-_ kun! _Kau terlalu kuat memegangnya." Sakura mencicit pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ke duanya._

 _Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti dari Gaara dan ia makin menyeret gadis itu ke arah mobilnya yang terpakir rapi. Namun, Gaara langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang memandang tangan mereka dengan rahang yang mengatup rapat._

 _Sakura membeku ketika bersitatap dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Apalagi ketika pandangan_ onyx _itu naik, menghujam tepat di netra hijaunya. Sakura menggulirkan matanya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindar dari jelaga Sasuke._

 _Sakura tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tertarik ke depan akibat langkah Gaara. Pria itu kemudian berhenti lagi saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah dari Sasuke._

 _Sasuke dapat merasakan bagaimana dinginnya_ jade _Gaara menyambar jelaganya. Mereka hanya diam tak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun sorot mata mereka yang sangat kontras memancarkan kebencian terpendam._

 _Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai. Dan setelahnya, tangan-tangan pemuda itu kembali menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di tempat ia berpijak._

Sasuke masih ingat jelas bagaimana ketika bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas membentuk seringai yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bergerak barang secenti pun karenanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto datang dengan cengiran lebarnya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak jadi meluapkan kemarahannya pada pemuda jabrik yang sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

Sasuke hanya terus membayangkan seringai yang Gaara torehkan padanya tadi. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang dapat membuat hatinya bergetar.

Namun entah mengapa, Sasuke malah merasa tertantang oleh seringai itu. Seolah-olah dari seringainya Gaara mengatakan, ' _ayo lawan aku. Mari kita saling membunuh Uchiha, dan buktikan milik siapa Haruno Sakura itu.'_

Dan Sasuke dengan senang hati menerima tantangan itu.

=0=0=0=

Sakura berbaring di kamarnya yang bernuansa merah itu. Ia hanya sendiri di sini ditemani beberapa orang pelayan yang memang bekerja untuknya. Keluarganya sudah lama meninggal dunia dan ia hanya hidup sebatang kara.

Ayah ibunya meninggal karena kecelakan pesawaat yang akan membawa mereka menuju Negara Hi. Ia memang anak satu-satu dari orang tuanya dan setahnya, kedua orang tuanya itu tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga di Konoha ini.

Awalnya Sakura pikir ia akan selalu hidup sendiri. Namun, ternyata ia salah. Ada Gaara dan Karin di sisinya. Karin adalah tetangganya sedangkan Gaara adalah teman semasa ia SMP.

Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih kecil. Sakura juga tahu bagaimana seluk-beluk kehidupan Gaara dan keluarganya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Dan ayahnya juga kedua kakaknya yang lain membencinya.

Gaara diasingkan ke Konoha oleh ayahnya, entah karena apa. Dan saat itulah ia mulai dekat dengan pemuda itu. Anak lelaki yang paling pendiam dan cenderung memiliki aura mengerikan di sekelilingnya.

Sakura mulai penasaran dan ingin sekali dekat dengan pemuda itu. Sampai akhirnya semuanya mengalir seperti air. Dia mulai dekat dengan pemuda itu dan tertarik pada Gaara.

"Gaara- _kun_ , mau makan siang bersama?" Sakura kecil, waktu berumur sebelas tahun adalah seorang gadis paling cantik di kelasnya. Dengan rambut berwarna unik yang panjangnya sepunggung lalu di jepit disisi kirinya.

"Aa." Gaara hanya mengeluarkan gumaman andalannya. Sakura saat itu hanya tersenyum dan membuka kotak _bento_ yang khusus dibuatkan ibunya untuknya dan Gaara.

Mereka menjalani hari-hari dengan bahagia, walaupun itu hanya tampak di wajah cantik Sakura. Tapi tidak sampai di mana hari itu datang. Hari di mana Sakura melihat sisi lemah Gaara untuk yang pertama kali.

Hari itu, hari dimana mereka mendengar bahwa ayah beserta dua saudara Gaara meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha.

Pertama kalinya Sakura melihat punggung Gaara yang begitu rapuh. Dan seolah-olah merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan yang dialami Gaara, perlahan hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha.

Hati Sakura ikut bergetar saat menatap _jade_ sayu Gaara yang menatap kosong tanah basah yang dipijakinya. Maka —dengan keberanian yang teguh, Sakua perlahan menarik tangan pemuda itu, mengajjaknya pulang dengan cara yang halus.

"Gaara- _kun,_ ayo kembali. Kau bisa sakit Ga— "

"…Sakura!" Namun suara Gaara yang parau memotong perkataannya.. "Semua orang telah meninggalkan aku sekarang. Apa kau juga akan pergi?"

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Gaara tersebut. Namun, seperti bisa membaca raut bingung gadis itu, Gaara kembali menambahkan, "Apa kau juga akan pergi, seperti orang-orang itu?" tangannya menggenggam dengan erat tangan Sakura, menuntut jawaban gadis itu.

Namun Sakura bisa apa? Saat itu ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Gaara tambah bersedih. Maka ia menjawab dengan tegas, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan selalu di sampingmu…" Dan Sakura sedikit ragu saat menambahkan kata ini di akhir kalimatnya, "—selamanya."

Dan sejak hari itu, hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Bahkan ketika pertama kali pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, ada perasaan asing yang merasuk dirinya. Sakura tidak menampik bahwa dia juga mencintai pemuda itu dengan segala kekurangannya. Namun saat itu entah mengapa, ia sedikit pesimis dengan pilihannya.

Dan ternyata semua benar. Pemuda itu terobsesi padanya. Gaara memang mencintai dirinya di awal, namun semua itu berubah menjadi obsesi semata.

Terbukti dari perlakuannya kepada Hidan —senior mereka di Konoha Gakuen. Pemuda mesum itu sudah lama menggoda Sakura namun selalu berakhir dengan diabaikan sang gadis.

Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, ketika Sakura hendak berganti pakaian olahraga, Hidan malah menyeretnya ke kamar mandi wanita yang memang dekat dengan ruang ganti tersebut.

 _Senpai_ itu berniat mencabulinya saat itu. Bahkan ia sempat merasakan beberapa kali tamparan dan pukulan dari pria itu ketika Sakura menolaknya dan malah berteriak kencang, setidaknya agar ada seseorang yang menolongnya dari niat jahat _senpai_ -nya ini.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis meraung ketika tubuhnya sudah hampir setengah telanjang di bawah tindihan tubuh Hidan. Beruntunglah saat itu Karin langsung mendobrak pintu toilet dan menemukannya sedang dipaksa memuaskan syahwat Hidan.

Dan tanpa segan, gadis berambut merah panjang itu segera memukul lelaki itu dengan balok kayu yang entah ia temukan di mana. Mungkin setengah kalap, jadi Karin tidak memikirkan kosekuensi dari perbuatannya ini.

Hidan sempat oleng dan jatuh terduduk di lantai toilet sebelum bangkit berdiri dan akan memukul balik gadis berambut merah itu. Namun, sepertinya ia kalah cepat karena Karin sudah memukulnya lagi dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga pria mesum itu pingsan dengan darah merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

Sakura saat itu hanya bisa menangis tergugu dan memeluk Karin untuk menyalurkan ketakutannya pada gadis berambut merah itu.

Dan akhirnya, ketika ia diberi izin untuk pulang ke rumah, Sakura menemukan Gaara sedang berdiri di sana dengan mata _jade_ -nya yang menatap tepat ke iris _emerald_ -nya.

"G-gaara!" Sakura mencicit takut saat pemuda itu datang dan langsung mencengkram dagunya sedikit kasar. Sakura mendesis lirih saat bibirnya yang sedikit robek akibat tamparan Hidan disentuh oleh Gaara.

Sakura hanya bisa memekik terkejut saat Gaara menarik tangannya secara kasar masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemudian pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, membuat badannya terasa sakit akibat pukulan yang di terimanya dari Hidan tadi semakin bertambah sakit.

"Buka!" titahnya dengan nada datar. Sakura menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk, tak mau menatap permata jade Gaara yang tak di kenalinya saat ini. "Buka atau aku yang akan menelanjangimu di sini." Lagi. Suara itu terdengar lebih dingin di telinganya, membuat Sakura menengadah menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Ada kilat terkejut di matanya saat Sakura melihat tatapan dingin itu mengarah kepadanya. Ini tak seperti Gaara. Lelaki di depannya ini bukanlah kekasihnya.

Gaara adalah pribadi yang hangat dan tenang. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang ini selama Sakura melakukan kesalahan. Tak peduli sebesar apa kesalahan itu sendiri.

Namun kali ini….

"Sakura." Datar dan tanpa intonasi yang jelas.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, dengan pelan melucuti seragamnya sesuai perintah sang kekasih. Air matanya bahkan sudah menetes ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang di penuhi lebam kebiruan akibat pukulan tadi.

Kini gadis itu hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Dari bawah tatapannya, ia bisa melihat kaki yang bersepatu milik Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang miliknya dan dengan gerakan lembut menarik tubuh Sakura menghadap padanya.

Ia pandangi tubuh kecil penuh luka itu dalam diam. Ada beberapa bercak kemerahan di dekat leher sang gadis. Namun lebam kebiruan lebih banyak memenuhi tubuh gadisnya.

Gaara kemudian menunduk, menciumi satu persatu luka yang yang ada di tubuh Sakura termasuk ruam kemerahan yang ada di leher Sakura. Lalu perlahan naik, meciumi rahang dan pipi Sakura yang sedikit merah. Dan yang terakhir, kepada benda kenyal dengan setitik darah kering di sudutnya.

Sakura meringis sakit, saat Gaara menghisap dengan kuat bibirnya. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Gaara pelan. Bibirnya masih menempel pada bibir gadis itu, menjilati dengan pelan sudut bibir yang sedikit robek itu.

"Katakan siapa?" tegas Gaara. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sebelum menjawab,

"Hidan- _senpai_ , Gaara- _kun_." Lirihnya. Gaara menghentikan semua aksinya dan menyuruh Sakura mengenakan pakaiannya lagi. Pria itu tanpa mengatakan apapun segera berjalan ke luar, meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa termenung sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Dan kembali menangis.

* * *

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Karin?" Sakura bertanya saat ia dan Karin sampai di gedung sekolah mereka. Awalnya Karin mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Tapi, Sakura harus dibuat bingung saat sekolah merekalah yang ia datangi.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura." Karin hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mata. Entah mengapa, sahabatnya yang satu ini seperti merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Dan itu menarik rasa penasaran Sakura keluar.

"Sampai." Gumamnya pelan. Sakura menoleh ke arah Karin untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun, permata _emerald_ nya sudah membelalak duluan ketika melihat kekasihnya berdiri di sana.

Menyiksa seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Hidan —seniornya di Konoha Gakuen.

"Gaara _-kun_!"

Gaara langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memukuli Hidan menggunakan tongkat bisbol, ketika mendengar jeritan suara Sakura yang memanggilnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan tenang berjalan ke arah Sakura yang tampak ketakutan melihatnya setelah memberikan pukulan terakhir pada tubuh Hidan, yang langsung membuat pemuda itu tak bergerak. Ia melempar tongkat dalam pegangannya dengan asal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara- _kun_. Dia bisa mati!" Sakura berucap dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal menahan luapan emosinya pada Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara tega mengikat kedua tangan Hidan dan ia memukuli tubuh _senpai_ -nya itu hingga babak belur. Tanpa ampun pula.

 _Emerald_ nya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat permata _jade_ Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura sendiri sedikit mengkeret ke belakang saat Gaara maju selangkah mendekatinya. Gadis itu tanpa sadar memegang lengan Karin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia mati pun aku tak peduli." Nada suaranya begitu dingin membuat Karin dan Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan perkataan Gaara. Matanya menatap penuh ketakutan _jade_ Gaara yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot lembut. "Jangan takut padaku, Sakura. Aku akan melindungimu— " Sakura merasa separuh nyawanya terbang terbawa angin malam ketika tangan dingin Gaara memegang lengannya.

"— _selamanya."_ tambahnya lagi dengan nada mutlak. Dan dari sanalah, hari-hari penuh dengan luka Sakura dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersentak saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kenangan masa lalu nya terasa begitu nyata dalam mimpi tadi. Bagaimana pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi lain dari Gaara.

Gadis itu menyeka keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung yang membasahi dahinya dan turun dari atas ranjang. Ia menyingkap gordennya, dan cahaya mentari pagi tanpa aba-aba langsung menerobos masuk menyinari kamarnya.

Kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini seperti biasanya ia akan menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar.

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, bahwa hidupnya akan dipermainkan takdir sebegininya. Hari ini –entah berapa kali ia berpas-pasan dengan Sakura di lorong. Gadis itu tidak menatapnya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke sempat berbicara.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal sebelum berjalan cepat ke dalam kelasnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menggunakan cara konyol untuk menghindarinya.

Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji sedang tertawa saat ia masuk ke sana. Tiga pemuda berisik itu langsung terdiam ketika Sasuke memasang wajah yang tampak tak ingin diganggu sedikitpun.

"Kutebak, pasti Haruno lagi ya?" Tanya Kiba dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu hanya mendapat lirikan Sasuke sekilas.

"Kalau kubilang kau menyerah saja." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mendelik tak suka sambil menghempaskan tangan Naruto yang menempel di bahunya. Sasuke duduk di bangkunya dan menghadap ke luar, tak memperdulikan dengusan dari dua temannya.

"Biar saja. Kalau Sasuke tak sanggup pasti akan menyerah sendiri." Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kiba yang berbisik dengan Naruto.

Biarlah mereka mau mengatakan apa, namun yang jelas Sasuke tidak akan menyerah. _Tidak akan pernah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah angin dari mana yang membuatnya sampai ke tempat ini. Seingatnya sendiri, ia hanya pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sekali, saat di beri tugas oleh Orochimaru. Dan entah kebetulan atau memang sudah digariskan begini, Sasuke melihat _dia_ sekarang. Duduk di pojokan —sendiri, tentu saja.

Beberapa tumpukan buku tergeletak rapi di atas meja. Tangannya sibuk mencatat sesuatu dalam buku, tampak tekun tak terganggu apa pun.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke rak buku Biologi, mengambil salah satu buku di sana sambil matanya sekali-kali melirik ke arah gadis itu. Sekedar memastikan bahwa Sakura masih di sana. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, menarik satu kursi yang ada di samping bangku gadisnya.

Sakura sendiri masih tampak tak perduli, padahal ia jelas mendengar suara gesekan bangku dengan ubin. Dia masih terus menggores tinta di atas buku catatannya. Membalikkannya ke halaman setelahnya saat catatan tersebut penuh dengan tulisannya.

Sasuke sendiri mencuri intip hal apa yang tengah dilakukan gadisnya. Ia menjulurkan lehernya panjang-panjang, sampai poni _raven_ -nya menyentuh pipi Sakura. Gadis itu segera menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hembusan napas masing-masing mengenai wajah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya gadis itu terkejut. Sasuke memundurkan badannya sebelum mengangkat buku yang ada dalam pegangannya.

"Membaca buku, memang apa lagi?" Pria itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh, sedikit mendengus karena pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali berkutat pada bukunya dan mengacuhkan Sasuke. "Sakura…"

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku, Sasuke- _kun_." Pintanya dengan nada lirih. "Tugasku banyak sekali." Katanya lagi. Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura yang berusaha konsentrasi di kegiatannya, tanpa ia ketahui tentunya.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahan berada dalam jarak sebegini dekatnya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Gadis itu cepat-cepat memebereskan bukunya dan akan segera _ingkah_ dari sana sebelum Sasuke menahannya.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura. Aku janji, aku tak akan mengganggumu." Katanya sambil mencari-cari _emerald_ bening milik Sakura yang kini menunduk. "Aku janji, asal kau tetap di sini." Jelasnya lagi. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan gadis itu, membuatnya kembali duduk.

Sasuke memegang kata-katanya dengan erat. Dia tidak menganggu gadis itu —bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Dia hanya sesekali curi pandang ke arah Sakura, memastikan gadis itu masih ada di sampingnya.

 _Karena bagi Sasuke saat ini, melihat wajah Sakura dengan jarak sedekat ini saja sudah membuat hatinya senang_.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya kepada gadis ini. Walaupun Sasuke ingin sekali memiliknya dan mengenyahkan Gaara dari muka bumi ini.

=0=0=0=

Ini semua hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang pemuda itu mengikutinya akhir-akhir ini. Gaara memang tidak ada di sisinya saat ini, karena lelaki itu sedang pergi ke Suna, mengurus perusahaan mendiang ayahnya yang ada di sana.

Dan tampaknya Sasuke juga menyadari hal ini dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu karena Gaara tidak ada. Bahkan Karin sedikit mengeluh karena kelakuan Sasuke yang terkesan konyol.

"Lelaki bodoh itu… Seharusnya dia datang dan mengajakmu berbicara di sini, bukannya hanya sembunyi di balik punggung teman-temannya."

Sakura berusaha menenangkan Karin yang tampak geram dengan Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah nyentrik itu meremas kuat-kuat kotak susu yang tadi ia minum sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan Sakura dari balik poni _raven-_ nya.

 **Braakkk!**

Sakura hanya bisa memekik terkejut saat Karin menggebrak meja yang tengah mereka duduki dengan Kasar.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Sakura!" Katanya sambil berjalan cepat menuju meja Sasuke. Karin tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik kerah seragam pria itu dan mendesis di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya karena suara Karin begitu pelan. Akhirnya, dengan tergesa-gesa, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Karin dan melepaskan genggaman tangan sahabatnya itu dari kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Dengar itu, Uchiha!" Setelahnya gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan semua pandangan yang masih tertuju padanya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatap punggungnya tak percaya.

Sakura berjengit terkejut saat tangannya digenggam tangan besar Sasuke, dan lagi, ia harus dibuat tak mempercayai yang terjadi padanya hari ini ketika Sasuke menyeretnya tanpa kata-kata.

"Sasuke lepaskan!"

Pemuda itu langsung melepaskannya ketika mereka telah sampai di atas atap sekolah. Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu dan menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura berjalan mundur ketika pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terus mundur dan mundur sampai tubuhnya membentur pagar kawat pembatas. Jarak mereka sudah dekat dan Sakura tidak bisa melarikan diri ke mana-mana lagi.

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya terdengar begitu dalam dan tenang. Pria itu menatap lurus-lurus permata hijau yang sejak awal menghipnotisnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini seumur hidupku, terutama pada seorang gadis." Sakura mengernyit tak paham dengan kata-kata Sasuke namun ia tetap mendengarkan. "Tapi kepadamu mungkin berbeda." Katanya kemudian.

Sakura agaknya mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke ini akan berlanjut, dan lagi, ia tetap mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda _raven_ ini. "Saat aku bilang cinta, maka aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Sakura berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang berubah tajam menatapnya, namun semua itu hanya sia-sia saja. Sasuke terus mengikuti gerakan kepala Sakura dengan _onyx_ -nya yang menghunus tajam _emerald_ gadis di depannya. Tak berniat sedikitpun melepaskannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau belum yakin dengan perasaanmu yang juga mencintaiku, tapi aku akan menunggu dengan sabar. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Tangannya menangkup pipi putih Sakura mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Malam ini, ikutlah denganku ke rumah. Agar kau tahu dan yakin dengan perasaanmu itu." Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke menjauh saat lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Sasuke sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura. Apalagi dengan sorot mata sang gadis yang berubah menajam.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Wajahnya berubah merah padam dan menatap Sasuke dengan sengit.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Sasuke-kun— "

"Belum." Potong Sasuke datar, begitu juga dengan tatapannya. Walaupun ia sedikit tak suka dengan kata-kata Sakura barusan dan ingin berteriak di depan gadis ini, namun Sasuke masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Belum, Sakura. Maka dari itu, ikutlah denganku. Kita buktikan dan lihat hasilnya nanti." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya berpijak. Menatap punggung Sasuke sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura begitu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya —menunggu dirinya. Karin yang berada di sebelah Sakura pun sama, terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang menatap Sasuke sedikit _horror_ , seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah _zombie_ seperti dalam film Resident Evil yang patut dihindari.

"Uzumaki, Sakura akan pulang bersamaku." Katanya dengan wajah datar. Karin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Sakura. Sakura sendiri menatap Karin tak percaya, pun dengan kata-kata gadis itu setelahnya.

"Baiklah, Uchiha. Titip Sakura kalau begitu." Katanya lagi. Sakura baru saja akan bertanya pada Karin 'mengapa' namun keburu didahului Sasuke yang menarik tangannya. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Karin yang masih berdiri di depan kelas mereka dengan seulas senyum.

 _'_ _Aku percaya pada pemuda itu, Sakura. Semoga setelah ini kau bahagia.'_

* * *

Sakura memperhatikan rumah besar tempat mereka berhenti. Ia melirik Sasuke yang kini membuka helm-nya dan langsung menggenggam tangannya, ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ini rumahmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan masih menggenggam tangan Sakura sebelum melepaskannya. Sakura melirik ke sekeliling rumah dan mengernyit heran, "Kok sepi? Memangnya kau tinggal sendiri?"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya tak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung berjalan ke lantai atas rumahnya. Sakura mengangkat bahu dan langsung duduk di sofa besar milik Sasuke –sambil menunggu pemuda itu kembali turun.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian santainya. Hanya celana jeans panjang dan kaus berwarna biru dongker menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh gadis itu. "Haus?" Hanya gelengan lagi dan itu berhasi membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum duduk di sofa samping Sakura.

"Langsung saja, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku harus segera pulang." Katanya pelan. Sakura menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan—yeah, penjelasan atas bukti yang pria itu katakan tadi. Sasuke sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura yang _to the point_ tampak tak ingin bertele-tele. Pria itu menarik sudut bibirnya karenanya.

Yosh! Karena Sakura sendiri yang tidak ingin bertele-tele, maka Sasuke pun sama. Oleh karena itu, "Apa kau mencintai Gaara, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menatap permata _emerald_ di depannya yang sedikit membola. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

Dan Sakura sendiri pun sedang bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, ketika tatapan jelaga Sasuke tak pernah beralih darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

_Saat aku berumur tujuh tahun, musim semi adalah hal terbaik untukku. Musim yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya, karena ia begitu identik dengan namaku, Sakura Haruno._

 _Ada pohon Sakura yang tumbuh besar di halaman depan rumah. Saat musim semi tiba, kelopak-kelopaknya akan jatuh berserakan ke halaman maupun ke jalanan. Aku selalu suka menatap bunga_ Sakura _yang berguguran diterbangkan angin. Ibu selalu tersenyum ketika aku mengumpulkan kelopak-kelopak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol. Menyimpannya di dalam lemari sampai ia kering._

 _Biasanya, kami akan menghabiskannya dengan duduk di teras ditemani secangkir_ ocha _hangat khusus yang dibuatkan ibu._

 _Hingga suatu ketika kami berlibur ke Kyoto. Ayah bilang, pemandangan di kota itu sangat indah. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat ribuan kelopak bunga itu jatuh ke tanah._

 _"_ _Ibu, boleh aku mengumpulkannya?" Tanyaku saat itu. Ibu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak lupa ia mengambil botol yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mengisi kelopak bunga Sakura itu._

 _Aku segera berlari ke sana, ke tempat di mana kelopak-kelopak indah itu jatuh. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang melihat Ayah dan Ibu yang duduk di bangku taman dekat situ sambil melihat ke arahku, tersenyum._

 _Aku menatap dengan mata hijauku yang berbinar kepada warna-warna merah muda yang serupa dengan warna rambutku. Memungutnya satu-satu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam botol._

 _Aku tak sengaja melirik ke samping dan melihat ada anak lain yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku baru tahu, ternyata ada anak lain di dunia ini yang mempunyai hobi yang sama denganku_ — _mengumpulkan kelopak bunga Sakura._

 _Wajahku memerah karena malu ketika tertangkap basah sedang melihatnya sejak tadi. Dengan gugup aku lekas memungut kelopak-kelopak itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam botol milikku._

 _Dan ketika aku sedang asyik dengan kegiatanku, sebuah botol berisi penuh bunga Sakura mengacung tepat di depan mataku._

 _Spontan aku menengadah dan langsung disuguhi oleh tatapan sepasang jelaga hitam anak laki-laki berambut raven yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatianku._

 _Dia menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu di depan mataku saat aku tak kunjung mengambilnya. Secara refleks, aku langsung meraih benda itu dari tangannya sebelum kembali melihat ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum berdiri dengan tegak._

 _"_ _Kamu cantik, seperti bunga Sakura." ujarnya. "_ Okaa-san _selalu suka bunga Sakura." Saat itu, aku tidak mengerti untuk apa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Jadi yang aku lakukan adalah tersenyum lebar padanya._

 _Dan entah bagaimana caranya, kami bersama-sama mengutip kembali kelopak bunga itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam botol milikku yang belum terisi penuh._

 _Hingga hari menjelang sore ketika aku harus berpisah dengannya. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa aku sangat bodoh karena tidak menanyakan namanya._

 _Dan hal yang terakhir dapat kulihat darinya adalah; warna putih dan merah dengan bentuk seperti kipas yang menempel di punggung jaketnya._

 _Saat itu, adalah musim semi paling menyenangkan seperti yang biasa kuhabiskan dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Namun yang membedakannya kali ini adalah, aku mengahbiskannya dengan bocah laki-laki yang tidak kuketahui siapa namanya._

 _Dan kini, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A** SasuSaku's Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 **Au, ooc, typo, misstype, hurt/comfort, romance, etc.**

 **Say Hello to Destiny**

 **(remake)**

 **.**

* * *

 _"_ _Katakan halo untuk takdir kita, Sakura."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau mencintai Gaara, Sakura?" _Onyx_ Sasuke membidik tepat permata hijau klorofil milik gadis di depannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

Entah mengapa Sakura gelagapan seketika saat _onyx_ Sasuke tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangan darinya. Gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya yang ada dalam pangkuannya, resah. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada itu, seolah-olah tangan adalah objek yang paling menarik untuk dilihatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedikit berkeringat dan meremasnya pelan. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut walau masih tetap menunduk, namun Sakura tak menampik tangan Sasuke.

"Aku… sebenarnya…"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak tahu." Potong Sasuke cepat karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawab. Sakura merengut imut membuat Sasuke gemas dan langsung mengecup pipi gembilnya dengan gerakan kilat. "Jadi sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku." Paksanya lagi.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan _emerald_ -nya dalam. Mengagumi keindahan _onyx_ itu sekaligus mencari sesuatu dalam bola hitam tak berdasar itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu dan selalu memaksaku?" ujarnya pelan. "Sejujurnya, jika kau menanyakan hal tentang bagaimana perasaanku pada Gaara- _kun_ aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Imbuhnya sambil menggeleng pelan. _Emerald_ -nya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot sedih, "Di satu sisi, aku menyayanginya tapi di sisi lain, aku seolah membencinya."

Sasuke terpekur sejenak, "Kau membecinya?" sebelum kembali bertanya karena merasa kurang yakin dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Ya. Aku benci sifatnya yang egois dan pemaksa sepertimu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau juga tidak suka padaku?" _Onyx_ -nya sedikit menyipit membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena melihat Sasuke yang begitu lucu di matanya. "Kau bahkan lebih sering tersenyum bila dekat denganku, dari pada dengan _dia_. Bisa kusimpulkan bahwa kau menyukaiku kalau begitu?" Sakura langsung melunturkan senyumnya begitu Sasuke menatapnya serius. Sudah hilang entah ke mana raut jenaka yang pria itu tampilkan tadi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bisa tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku benar-benar ... merasa tidak nyaman." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh permohonan membuat pria itu menghela nafas.

Suasana di antara mereka kembali hening, dengan Sakura yang duduk canggung di tempatnya sedangkan Sasuke yang hanya diam tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Ehm_ , Sasuke- _kun?_ " Panggil Sakura pelan sambil melihat sekitar. "Rumahmu sepi sekali, kau tinggal sendiri?"

Sasuke menggeleng, lantas menjawab, "Tidak. Kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota, dan Itachi _-niisan_ selalu pulang malam." Jawabnya kemudian. Sakura mengangguk sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan suara 'oh' pelan.

Keadaan kembali hening dan Sakura sudah duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Gadis itu kembali meremas jari-jarinya sambil sesekali melirik kecil ke arah Sasuke.

" _Uhm_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , kupikir aku harus segera pulang," Mendengar suara gadis di sebelahnya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sakura sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tas gadis itu yang telah tersampir rapi di bahu mungilnya. "Aku pamit dulu ya," izinnya lagi. Gadis Haruno itu akan segera _hengkang_ dari rumah Sasuke sebelum tangan pria itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku antar." Sakura baru saja akan menyerukan penolakan, tetapi Sasuke sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Gadis itu kembali duduk di sofa sembari menunggu Sasuke kembali.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan menggunakan jaket biru dongker milikknya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Sasuke _-kun_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi seraya melirik kecil Sakura, membiarkan saja perkataan Sakura sebelumnya menguap dibawa angin.

Sakura menghembuskan napas kesal ketika melihat pandangan tak acuh dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu malah dengan santai duduk di atas sepeda motornya sebelum menyalakan mesinnya.

Merasakan tempat duduk di belakangnya masih kosong, Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura, menyuruh gadis itu duduk di belakangnnya lewat isyarat mata. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke lama sebelum naik ke atas sepeda motor pria itu.

"Peluk aku Sakura, angin malam sangat dingin." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura hanya menampilkan wajah yang menyiratkan penolakan membuat Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Dan aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai kau sakit."

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi ketika merasakan tangan-tangan Sakura menyusup di pinggangnya. Melingkarinya dengan erat. Sasuke melirik ke belakang di mana kepala gadis itu bersandar di punggungnya.

* * *

"Sampai di sini saja, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sasuke langsung menghentikan laju sepeda motornya ketika mendengar seruan Sakura. Gadis itu segera turun dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Terima kasih," Katanya lagi.

Sasuke memperhatikan lingkungan sekelilingnya sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. "Yang mana rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Sakura. "Sudah ya, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Uh, Sakura…" panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebelum tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa besok." Katanya lagi.

Sakura balas tersenyum sebelum berlari menuju rumahnya. Sasuke masih melihatnya, sebelum sosok Sakura hilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Pria Uchiha itu langsung menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum membelah jalananan Konoha yang sepi.

 **…**

 **…**

Sakura mengernyit heran ketika melihat mobil merah metalik milik Karin terparkir rapi di pekarangan rumahnya. Gadis itu lalu masuk ke dalam guna melihat kekacauan apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat sejawatnya itu di rumahnya ini.

Sakura langsung berjalan ke dapur dan mendapati Karin sedang menata makanan di meja makan.

Gadis Uzumaki itu melempar senyum lebar padanya. " _Woh_ , ternyata kau sudah pulang, ya?" Sakura tidak tahu perkataan Karin itu terkesan menggoda atau menyindir dirinya. "Apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Sakura menarik bangku untuk duduk sementara Karin mengambil beberapa makanan lagi. "Tidak ada yang kami lakukan, Karin." Sakura mencomot _okonomiyaki_ yang ada di depannya.

" _Sou_. Kukira Sasuke itu sedikit agresif," Karin melempar tatapan jenaka kepada Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Karin, menurutmu sesuatu yang membuat kita berdebar, menyenangkan dan takut di saat bersamaan itu apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyuap _okonomiyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Karin mengisi gelasnya dengan air sebelum meminumnya. "Membuat berdebar dan terasa menyenangkan, _huh_?" tanyanya lagi, sekedar memastikan. Gadis bermahkotakan merah darah itu menaruh gelas di samping piringnya. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan, sedangkan Karin tampak berpikir di tempat duduknya. "Mungkin saja itu cinta," Jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura termangu di bangkunya setelah mendengar jawaban Karin. Jika Karin mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perasaan cinta, berarti saat ini dia sedang jatuh cinta _._

 _Jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha._

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" suara penuh tanda tanya dari Karin sukses menariknya dari lamunan. Gadis itu melempar senyum kepada sahabatnya merahnya sebelum menyuap kembali makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka. Karin hanya menggeleng, sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu," Katanya pelan. "Gaara sudah pulang," Jelasnya lagi. Sakura tampak terkejut namun hanya sebentar. "Aku tahu kau sedang bersama Sasuke, makanya aku memaksa untuk menjemputmu. Bisa gawatkan kalau dia sampai tahu."

Sakura hanya bisa memandang kosong pada sumpit yang ada di tangannya. Karin sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat Sakura. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau coba tempura udang ini, aku yang membuatnya sendiri, _loh_." Kata Karin bangga sembari menaruh satu buah tempura udang di piring Sakura.

Dan Karin bersyukur karena wajah Sakura langsung cerah karenanya.

=0=0=0=

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Gaara bersama Karin begitu mereka sampai. Dua gadis berbeda surai itu sempat bertemu Iruka di ruang tengah. Pemuda yang masih melajang hingga sekarang dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum berjalan ke luar dari rumah.

Sakura sudah tahu seluk beluk kediaman Gaara ini dan ia juga tahu di mana tempat pria itu suka berdiam diri dan bersantai.

Sakura membuka pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan teras belakang dengan pelan. Gaara ada di sana, menatap langit malam tanpa bintang yang merajai malam ini.

"Gaara- _kun_." Tegur Sakura pelan. Pria itu menoleh padanya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap langit.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali," Sakura dan Karin hanya bisa saling pandang saat kalimat itu ke luar dari bibir Gaara, "Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Lanjutnya lagi.

 _"_ _Gomen ne_ , aku dan Karin memasak makanan untukmu dulu. Makanya jadi sedikit lama." Ujar Sakura berkilah sembari menunjukkan rantang berisi makanan miliknya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama Karin. Tangan lelaki itu langsung merangkul bahu Sakura posesif setelah memberi ciuman kilat pada pelipis kekasihnya.

"K-kurasa aku harus pulang." Ujar Karin setelah cukup lama berdiam diri. Dpandangi dengan begitu dalam oleh _jade_ Gaara sedikit membuatnya gugup juga. Karin merasa bahwa Gaara ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup lewat tatapannya.

"Tidak menginap saja?" tanya Sakura.

Karin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. " _Jaa na_ , Sakura, Gaara!" Gadis itu langsung pergi dari hadapan dua sejoli itu. Gaara hanya memandang punggung Karin dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura pada kekasihnya. Gaara menatapnya sebentar, sebelum menggeleng.

 **…**

 **…**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bicara?" Sakura menatap Gaara yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Aa. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan," Sakura menaruh lagi satu tempura udang di piring Gaara. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Seperti biasa."

Kepala pria itu mengangguk kecil. Sakura menatap Gaara sedih. Kadang ia merasa begitu dicintai oleh kekasihnya ini. Gaara memang mencintainya, hanya saja caranya salah. Sakura tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, hingga jatuh ke kakinya.

"Gaara- _kun_ , apa kau mencintaiku?" Gaara mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sakura yang kini dipenuhi air mata. "Apa … kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara hanya terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pria itu lalu menaruh piringnya di lantai, menggeser semua benda yang ada di depannya dengan sebelah tangan lalu mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya," Gaara menangkup kedua pipi basah Sakura seraya menyeka air matanya. "Perasaanku bahkan lebih dari kata cinta itu sendiri." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, menempelkan bibirnya di atas bekas-bekas jejak air mata gadisnya.

Gaara lalu menarik Sakura duduk di atas pangkuannya, masih dengan menciumi wajah gadis itu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Gumamnya pelan. Lelaki itu mendekap Sakura dengan erat, seolah-olah takut angin malam akan mengambil Sakura darinya.

 _'_ _Apa kau mencintaiku, Sakura?'_

…

Gaara menggedong dengan penuh protektif tubuh Sakura yang jatuh tertidur dalam pangkuannya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu sempat berselisih jalan dengan nenek Chiyo yang akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Oh ya ampun, saya tidak tahu nona akan menginap di sini," Katanya dengan penuh penyesalan, begitu pula dengan wajahnya, "Kalau begitu…"

"Tidak usah," Potong Gaara cepat, "Dia tidur bersamaku." Tungkai kakinya langsung bergegas setelah mengatakan hal itu pada nenek Chiyo, pengasuhnya sejak kecil.

Gaara meletakkan tubuh Sakura dengan nyaman di ranjang _king size_ -nya. Dia pandangi dengan intens wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

Mengapa rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu begini. Wajah tidur Sakura yang tampak berseri-seri terbias remang-remang cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dalam kamar.

Tangannya bergerak pelan, mengelus pipi ranum Sakura, mencubitnya sedikit membuat pipi _chubby_ yang tadinya putih sedikit merona. Lantas ia tersenyum, tersenyum getir lebih tepatnya. Sakura tidak pernah merona jika di dekatnya. Wajah yang selalu Sakura tunjukan pada Gaara adalah; wajah ketakutan dan selalu ingin lari menjauh darinya.

Gaara selalu menyadari hal itu. Oleh sebab itu, Gaara sering pergi dari hadapannya, memberi jarak sementara waktu untuk mereka. Membuat alasan bahwa ia memantau perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Suna, padahal sebetulnya hal itu tidaklah benar. Itu hanyalah kebohongan yang Gaara ciptakan agar Sakura tidak merasa selalu tertekan berada di dekatnya. Agar setidaknya, gadisnya ini bisa bebas darinya.

 _Namun sepertinya, Sakura telah salah mengartikan kebebasan yang ia berikan._

=0=0=0=

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar di depan rumah bercat kuning di depannya kini. Sesekali ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya lalu kembali menatap rumah yang ada di depannya.

"Yo, _Teme."_

Uzumaki Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dengan tampang berseri-seri, tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena sudah membuat Sasuke menunggu lama.

"Kau lama sekali, _Dobe."_ Ketus Sasuke. Naruto hanya cengengesan tak jelas membuat Sasuke mendengus, "Cepat, kita sudah telat." Ujarnya lagi. Pemuda pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu langsung duduk di belakang Sasuke, sebelum pemuda itu mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum di jalanan protocol.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengelus dadanya dengan gerakan gusar sambil melempar tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Mereka sudah sampai di gedung sekolah hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Jarak dari rumah Naruto dengan sekolah adalah dua kilometer. Bayangkan saja bagaimana pria Uchiha itu mengendarai motornya.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan sempat bertanya apakah aku masih hidup sekarang?" tanya Naruto sarkastik. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengomel tak jelas di belakang sana.

…

…

"Hm, aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh di sini?" Karin mengendus tepat di telinga Sakura membuat sang gadis menoleh. Gadis Haruno itu melempar tatapan bertanya pada Karin yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan menggoda dari gadis Uzumaki itu. "Jangan pura-pura Sakura, kau sudah memperhatikan Sasuke Uchiha sejak tadi."

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya." Kilah Sakura.

"Hee~ cepat lari dan katakan saja kalau kau mencintainya." Goda gadis Uzumaki itu lagi.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, Karin. Itu tidak mungkin." Sakura berbalik lalu duduk di bangkunya. Gaara sedang menghadap kepala sekolah karena sudah sering absen dari kelas.

"Bahkan kau bukan pembohong yang baik Sakura. Mulut bisa berbohong, namun matamu tidak." Jelas Karin lagi. Gadis berambut merah itu mulai jengah melihat tingkah sahabatnya Haruno-nya ini. "Dan jangan katakan kau tak bisa karena Gaara." Karin melotot tajam padanya membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

Gadis itu mengerang pelan, "Oh Tuhan, Sakura. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, dan aku sudah tau kalian luar dalam." Katanya tajam.

Sakura mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Karin masih mencecarnya dengan perkataan gadis itu. "Tatapanmu padanya sangat kontras dengan tatapannya padamu. Singkatnya, kau tidak mencintainya."

Perkataan Karin memang ada benarnya. Sakura memang tidak mencintai Gaara. Yang ia rasakan pada laki-laki itu hanya sebuah rasa sayang atau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi rasa kasihan. Ia tidak lagi merasa berdebar ketika Gaara menyentuhnya atau menciumnya. Malah sekarang perasaan itu ia rasakan kepada Sasuke.

Mungkin saja ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu. Atau … entahlah. Memikirkan hal ini membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit.

"Kau juga butuh kebahagiaan Sakura." Suara Karin kembali mengudara sebelum diam karena _Sensei_ mereka sudah datang. Dan kelas pun menjadi hening seketika.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi selama sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun Sakura masih diam duduk di kelasnya. Gaara ada di sebelahnya, menyalin catatan karena pria itu banyak ketinggalan pelajaran. Sakura masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Karin tadi pagi, apalagi yang bagian terakhir.

 _"_ _Kau juga butuh kebahagiaan Sakura."_

Sakura tidak mengerti kebahagiaan seperti apa yang Karin maksudkan di sini. Akan tetapi, ketika mengingat kata kebahagiaan, wajah Sasuke lah yang terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana ketika pemuda itu menggodanya, memberinya ciuman, dan ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Sakura merasa bahwa ia tengah melayang di langit ke tujuh bersama lelaki itu.

 _Apa mungkin, dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Uchiha itu?_

Ah, mengapa masalah cinta saja begitu rumit?

Gadis Haruno itu melirik kecil Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya. " _Uhm_ , Gaara- _kun._ Aku ke toilet sebentar ya?" Walau bagaimanapun, Sakura harus tetap meminta izin kepada kekasihnya ini, walau itu hanya ingin pergi ke toilet.

Gaara berhenti menulis lalu menatap permata _emerald_ Sakura. Begitu intens sehingga Sakura harus mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Kadang Sakura merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Gaara yang seolah mencari-cari sesuatu darinya.

"Perlu aku temani?" Sakura melotot pada Gaara membuat sang pria tersenyum. "Ya sudah." Katanya sambil melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Sakura sendiri langsung menggeser pelan kursinya sehingga menghasilkan suara berderit yang tidak terlalu keras. Gadis itu buru-buru ke luar dari kelas tanpa melihat ke belakang.

 _Seandainya saja ia menoleh sedikit, maka ia akan menemukan tatapan tajam Gaara yang serasa membakar punggungnya._

…

…

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Toilet hanya pengalihan saja agar Gaara mengizinkannya pergi sebentar.

Kepala berhelaian _pink_ pucat miliknya menyembul dari balik pintu atap yang sudah terbuka sedikit. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah, berusaha mencari keberadaan lelaki berhelaian _raven_ di sana.

Sakura tahu ini bodoh karena seharusnya ia mencari Sasuke di kelasnya, bukannya di sini. Namun entah mengapa ia malah mencari pria itu di sini. _Mungkin karena insting!_

Gadis itu baru saja berbalik ingin kembali ke kelasnya sebelum merasakan bibirnya ditekan oleh sesuatu yang kenyal.

Matanya melebar kaget melihat bulu mata lentik di depannya, secara _reflex_ Sakura langsung mendorong bahu Sasuke menjauh membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika Sakura melotot tak suka ke arahnya. "Jangan melakukannya tiba-tiba, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku bisa saja mendorongmu dengan kencang tadi hingga kau terjungkal ke bawah 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Habisnya kau sangat manis," Jawabnya sambil megendikkan bahu. "Mau apa kau ke sini." Sakura tidak tahu perkataan Sasuke itu termasuk pertanyaan atau pernyataan, karena saat mengatakannya pria itu menggunakan nada yang monoton.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Sakura dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya karena malu mengatakan alasannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan pria itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi. Dari awal, Sasuke sudah melihat Sakura lari ke atap sendirian dan Sasuke menggunakan hal ini untuk kembali bertemu dengannya, dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Oh." Katanya berusaha agar terlihat tak acuh. Dalam hati Sasuke sudah bersorak gembira karena Sakura sendiri yang ingin menemuinya. Terbukti dari pengakuan gadis itu. "Mau apa?" ujarnya lagi.

"Mengenai pertanyaan yang kau ajukan kemarin..." Sakura memenggal kata-katanya membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tidak sabar. Ia sudah tahu kemana alur pembicaraan ini. "Aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi nanti, jika semuanya sudah jelas, maka aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padamu Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura lekas berlari dari hadapan Sasuke tanpa sempat Sasuke cegah sebelumnya. Pria itu hanya bisa menatap di mana Sakura berpijak tadi sebelum berbalik.

 _Dari kata-kata Sakura tadi, mungkinkah Sasuke punya harapan._

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, _desu ka_?" Sakura lekas menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari balik dinding. "Jadi kau sudah yakin sekarang?"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya ketika tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Karin. "Belum, makanya aku bilang akan mengatakan padanya ketika waktunya sudah tepat," Jawab Sakura.

Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dari hidung mancungnya. "Haa~, romansa anak muda." Dengusnya.

Sakura mencibir, "Seperti kau tidak merasakannya saja. Kau bahkan bercerita padaku tentang pemuda berambut panjang bernama Neji waktu itu."

Karin gelagapan ketika Sakura membahas tentang pemuda berambut panjang yang ia temui tempo hari. "Jangan salah mengartikan, aku hanya, _um_ , hanya merasa kesal padanya, makanya bercerita."

" _Souka?_ Tapi rona merah di wajahmu itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong." Sakura tersenyum puas ketika Karin mendelik kepadanya.

"S-sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas."

Karin langsung pergi mendahului Sakura yang masih tersenyum menggoda padanya. Dan Sakura sendiri baru menyadari, bahwa Karin itu _tsundere._

=0=0=0=

Sasuke duduk di atas sepeda motornya dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Suara Sakura yang berbicara dengan nya di atap sekolah tadi bahkan masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Naruto sendiri hanya memandang malas ke arah Sasuke. "Sas, kukira siswi-siswi di sini bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak kalau kau masih tersenyum juga." Sasuke hanya melirik malas ke Naruto. Hilang sudah semua lamunannya tentang gadisnya akibat suara Naruto.

"Oh, aku tahu kau begini bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi, ayolah, kau bisa menyambung khayalanmu itu di rumah nanti." Kata pria berambut jabrik itu gusar.

"Hn, baiklah." Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan ketika mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Pria berkulit _tan_ dengan mata saphir itu langsung duduk di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke sempat meliriknya sekilas sebelum menyalakan motornya dan melaju di jalanan Konoha.

…

=0=0=0=

…

Sakura menumpu dagu pada kedua kakinya yang ia lipat di atas sofa. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela yang sengaja tak ia tutup.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil jaketnya lalu memakainya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela, menutupnya sambil melihat langit malam tanpa bulan tanpa bintang. Begitu sunyi. Dan entah mengapa, melihat langit saat ini membuatnya seperti menatap mata Sasuke.

Ah, Sakura merasa sudah gila karena memikirkannya terus.

Sakura berjalan ke luar rumahnya, hanya berjalan kaki. Sesekali ia merapatkan jaketnya ketika merasakan udara dingin menusuk-nusuk masuk ke kulitnya.

Sakura sudah melihat ramalan cuaca di _tv_ dan persentase hujan akan turun hanya lima belas persen. Namun, baru saja ia sampai setengah jalan, hujan malah turun. Awalnya hanya berupa titik-titik sebelum berubah menjadi deras. Sakura lupa mengantisipasi hal ini dan ia sudah berjalan kaki terlalu jauh jika ingin berbalik ke rumah untuk sekedar mengambil payung.

Sakura hanya diam saja saat dirinya diguyur oleh air hujan yang turun semakin deras itu. Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun merasakan tiap tetes air mengguyur tubuhnya.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat ke atas, menyeka air hujan yang sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyukai hujan, tapi kali ini, entah mengapa ia merasa berbeda. Hujan ini seolah-olah mendukung suasana hatinya yang tengah mengalami _euphoria._

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Sakura merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya dan memandangnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ha? Kau bisa sakit karena kehujanan." Tukas pria itu. Sakura tidak bisa mendengar begitu jelas apa yang di katakan Sasuke karena air hujan yang beradu dengan tanah mengeluarkan suara cukup berisik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura sedikit keras. Takut Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh ke belakang sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah besar yang ada di pinggir jalan. Mata Sakura melebar terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa langkah kakinya membawa ia ke rumah pria itu.

"Kau basah kuyup." Ujar Sasuke. Tangannya langsung menarik Sakura, membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke langsung menghidupkan penghangat ruangan ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Sakura awalnya ragu ketika masuk ke dalam rumah megah milik keluarga Uchiha ini karena tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Kakinya juga sedikit kotor karena jejak-jejak tanah.

"Ayo." Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Kita ke kamarku. Kau harus ganti baju agar tidak masuk angin." Ujar Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu dengan sabar mendekat kearah Sakura, menarik tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Sakura awalnya menolak, namun Sasuke tidak perduli. Lelaki itu malah menyeretnya ke lantai atas kamarnya.

"Pakai ini. Kamar mandi di sebelah situ." Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong baju kaos berwarna kuning beserta lejing hitam padanya. Matanya melirik kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Lelaki itu memilih memakai kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan lain.

 **.**

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah meja belajar Sasuke sambil menyeka rambut panjangnya yang masih meneteskan air.

Adik Itachi Uchiha itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, menyuruhnya duduk di atas ranjang di samping pemuda itu. "Minum ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan secangkir _ocha_ hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Sasuke mengambil alih pekerjaan Sakura yang mengeringkan rambut gadis itu ketika Sakura menyesap teh buatannya.

"Orangtuamu, belum pulang juga, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke masih dengan kegiatannya yang mengeringkan rambut Sakura. "Jadi, kita hanya berdua begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn. Jadi jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau hujan-hujanan tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyampirkan handuk yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Sakura di sandaran kursi belajarnya.

"Itu … aku hanya jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba hujan turun."

"Jalan-jalan ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sakura meliriknya dari bulu mata lentiknya sebelum menggeleng.

Sakura menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba sudah ada di sekitar rumahmu," Katanya pelan. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku katakana juga."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis sambil memandang _emerald_ jernih milik Sakura. Gadis itu membuang muka sambil jari-jarinya saling memilin.

"…. _ki,"_ Sakura menggumam tak jelas di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Kau berbicara tidak jelas Sakura." ujar Sasuke. Alis hitam pemuda itu semakin mengerut dalam saat Sakura tidak juga menjawab perkataannya.

Sasuke berjengit terkejut saat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pria emo itu tajam. " _Suki da yo,"_ dan mencium bibirnya.

Hanya pagutan kecil yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, namun membuat hati Sasuke tertampar keras dengan kebahagiaan. Mengalir deras ke dalam tubuhnya, seperti jantungnya yang kini berdetak cukup keras.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah merah merona gadis itu yang kini tersenyum malu-malu di depannya.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Lelaki Uchiha itu langsung menerjagnya dengan pelukan, membuat tubuh keduanya terhempas di atas ranjang. Sasuke merambat naik ke atas tubuh Sakura lalu mencium bibirnya keras dan dengan semua perasaan yang ia miliki.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun."_ Sakura mendesah pelan ketika Sasuke menciumi telinganya. Menggigit kecil cupingnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke pelan ketika lelaki itu mencium lehernya.

"Sakura… jadilah milikku," Sasuke berujar pelan. Tubuhnya yang menindih Sakura semakin merapat, membuat dada mereka saling bersentuhan. "dan setelah ini, aku akan membawamu pergi jauh-jauh dari Gaara."

" _Dame!"_ Sakura menolak namun tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Pria itupun tak gentar, matanya sudah tertutup kabut nafsu sejak tadi. Sasuke memulai sentuhannya dengan menciumi wajah Sakura, lalu turun ke leher jenjangnya membuat sang gadis mendesah karena geli.

Sasuke membuka perlahan baju yang dikenakan Sakura membuat tubuh gadis itu polos. "Sasuke- _kun,_ aah. _"_ Desah Sakura ketika pemuda Uchiha itu menciumi dadanya. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mengalungkannya di sekitar lehernya. Bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibir Sakura dan melumatnya.

 _Hingga akhirnya ruangan itu di penuhi suara erangan dan geraman mereka berdua._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin menggerutu tak jelas karena mobilnya yang mogok tiba-tiba. Jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam kurang lima belas menit.

Udara diluar cukup dingin karena habis diguyur hujan deras. Dan Karin tidak tahu menahu tentang mesin.

Rumah Sakura memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, namun gadis itu sangat enggan meninggalkan mobilnya di sini.

Lalu, sebuah cahaya kekuningan yang berasal dari lampu sepeda motor di belakang tubuhnya membuatnya menoleh. Alis merahnya mengernyit begitu melihat sepeda motor tersebut berhenti di depannya.

"Karin Uzumaki kan?" Sang pengendara itu hanya membuka kaca helm _full-face_ miliknya, membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan. "Ini aku, Naruto- _dattebayo."_

Merasa di curigai seperti penjahat, akhirnya si pengendara yang ternyata Naruto itu membuka helmnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mobilmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Karin melirik sekilas kearahnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja mogok di tengah jalan begini." Jawabnya.

"Wah, sayang sekali aku tidak mengerti tentang mesin," Gumam Naruto. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya si pemuda jabrik lagi.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Sakura." Karin melirik ke belakang, "Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Naruto mengapit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu, biar aku antar saja." Naruto langsung menyalakan mesin motornya, siap tancap gas, namun Karin tak kunjung naik bersamanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mobilku sendirian di sini." Kata Karin.

Naruto mengerutkan bibir, "Biar nanti aku hubungi Paman Bee untuk menggerek mobilmu," Jawab Naruto. "Ayo cepat naik."

Karin naik dan duduk di belakang Naruto, "Memangnya paman Bee itu siapa?"

"Oh, dia itu pamanku, seorang montir juga." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa. "Jalan yang mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, sebelah kanan." Tunjuknya. "Eh?" Karin terkesiap ketika mobil yang sangat di kenalnya keluar dari jalanan perumahan Sakura. Itu mobil Gaara.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Karin merasa tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi hari ini.

" _Uhm_ , Naruto?" Panggilnya pelan. Karin mendekatkan bibirnya kepada telinga Naruto, berbisik pada pria jabrik itu.

Naruto menampilkan wajah terkejut lantas segera mengangguk ketika mendengar perkataan Karin selanjutnya.

=0=0=0=

Sasuke merasakan pergerakan di samping kanannya. Sakura sudah bangun dan sekarang gadis itu sedang memakai pakaiannya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke parau. Sakura berbalik terkejut.

"Aku ingin pulang." Katanya, tak lupa senyum tipis ia torehkan untuk pemuda itu. "Sudah jam sepuluh malam, Sasuke- _kun_." Gadis itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih.

Sasuke lekas memakai pakaianya lalu menyusul Sakura yang kini berada di kamar mandi. "Apa masih sakit, aku antar ya." tersirat nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebelum mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung. Masih sedikit basah namun tak lagi meneteskan air.

Sasuke segera melesat keluar dari kamarnya. Mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi karena tidak mungkin memakai sepeda motornya karena cuaca sangat dingin.

…

=0=0=0=

…

 _"_ _Oka-saan, kenapa di sini gelap?"_

 _"_ _Ahh, lampunya ya?"_

 _"_ _Okaa-san,_ doko ni _? Aku takut gelap."_

 _…_

" _Okaa-san_."

Gelap.

Adalah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Tubuhnya tidak mampu digerakkan, semuanya terasa letih. Hampir seperti ditibun oleh benda yang mempunyai berat ribuan kilo ton. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing

Sang lelaki merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya lalu menghempaskan ke lantai yang keras dan dingin. Pemuda itu merintih karena sakit. Namun sang pelaku tampaknya tak memperdulikannya.

Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh sebelum disusul oleh suara pintu yang tertutup keras. Dan tempat itu seketika menjadi hening.

….

….

…..

"Iruka- _san?"_ Sakura terkejut melihat seorang supir kekasihnya berada di depan rumahnya. Matanya melirik kesembarang arah, mencoba mencari sesuatu selain mereka berdua. "ada apa, _ne_ , malam-malam ke sini?' tanyanya.

Iruka tersenyum, "Gaara- _sama_ menyuruh saya menjemput nona." Jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis bingung. Baru kemarin dia dari rumah pria itu dan tidak biasanya Gaara akan mengajaknya menginap dua kali.

"Ano, nona…" Iruka kembali berbicara, tak lupa cengiran lebar ia torehkan untuk Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Gaara- _sama_ bisa marah jika terlalu lama."

Sakura yang langsung paham dengan pesan tersirat dalam nada bicara Iruka langsung mengangguk. Gadis itu dengan cepat naik ke mobil setelah Iruka membuka pintunya. Pemuda dengan luka melintang pada hidungnya itu langsung memutari badan mobil, sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah melaju dengan kecepatan konstan membelah angin malam.

* * *

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara ketika tak menemukan lelaki itu di teras belakang –tempatnya biasa bersantai.

Hal pertama yang menjadi objek pandangannya adalah; punggung tegap Gaara –karena lelaki itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Entah mengapa, Sakura akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu lebih suka memandang ke langit luas.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulut sebelum Gaara menyelanya. "Kau sudah datang." Tanpa intonasi yang berarti. Pria itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya.

Sakura memandang _jade_ Gaara yang terlihat merah di pantulan _emerald_ -nya. Sakura mendekat kea rah prianya dan merasakan hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Pandangannya menelisik penampilan Gaara yang tampak berantakan. Dan matanya? Tubuh Sakura sedikit membeku saat melihat _jade_ Gaara yang tidak memancarkan apapun. Hanya kekosongan. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihat dirinya di sana.

Gaara tersenyum lantas menunjukkan kain panjang berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya. "Aku punya kejutan."

Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa menolak apapun keinginan lelaki ini. Gaara menutup matanya dengan kain hitam tersebut, mengikatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura merasakan dorongan halus pada tubuhnya dengan tangan Gaara yang memegang bahunya.

Sakura tidak tahu mereka akan kemana sekarang, karena warna hitam menghalangi pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti dan Sakura merasakan tubuh Gaara menjauh. Suara saklar lampu yang ditekan menjadi salah satu suara yang bisa memberi tahu Sakura di mana keberadaan Gaara.

"Buka penutupnya, Sakura."

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang. Dadanya berdebar, namun bukan debaran yang asyik. Debaran yang terasa kali ini adalah; debaran ketakutan.

Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas tempatnya berpijak. Ruangan bercat putih dengan lantai marmer.

 **Brukkkh.**

Mata Sakura membeliak terkejut ketika menatap jade Gaara yang begitu tajam menatap matanya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sesuatu yang tadi dihempaskannya ke lantai. "Buka penutup kepalanya." Perintah Gaara lagi. Sakura masih menatap mata jade Gaara penuh penasaran dan entah mengapa debaran di dadanya makin bertambah. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang buka."

Gaara berjongkok lalu menarik penutup kepala dari kepala sang korban dengan gerakan pelan, membuat perasaan waswas timbul di hati Sakura.

Mata Sakura kembali membola terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya kini. "Sasuke _-kun_ mu kan?" Gaara menjambak rambut emo Sasuke, menunjuk-nujuk wajah pria itu. "Tapi aku salut, dia sangat kuat. Dia bahkan tidak mati menerima pukulan dariku."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga berdarah begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka lebam dan darah.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura parau. Gadis itu berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak menjerit.

Gaara menarik satu sudut bibirnya, "karena dia merebut milikku." Sakura melemaskan bahunya mendengarnya. Dari awal juga dia tahu, ini pasti karenanya. "Dan dia bodoh, karena terang-terangan menantangku."

Tungkai kaki Gaara melangkah mendekati Sakura saat melihat tubuh itu merosot jatuh. "Dia datang padaku dan mengklaim dirimu sebagai miliknya." Gaara menarik tubuh Sakura hingga jatuh dalam pelukkannya. "Dan dia merasa menang karena itu." Tangannya mencengkram kasar wajah Sakura, "Tapi aku lebih bodoh karena percaya padamu," sebelum menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Sasuke bangun karena mendengar suara teriakan yang memekakan telinganya. _Itu teriakan Sakura._ Sasuke mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa.

Namun, ia merasa tubuhnya kembali terangkat. Ada seseorang di depan matanya, menatapnya penuh rasa iba.

"Aku sudah tahu akan begini akhirnya," Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar gumaman dari orang di depannya. "aku sudah mengingatkan mu beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja keras kepala." Disusul suara isakan tertahan.

"Na..ru."

"Sudah jangan bicara, bodoh." Jawab seseorang (yanga ternyata Naruto) itu ketus. "Tenang saja, Karin bertugas menyelamatkan Sakura." Seolah dapat membaca raut wajah Sasuke, Naruto berkata. Mereka berjalan pelan, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri.

Beruntunglah rumah yang di tinggali Gaara dalam keadaan kosong saat ini.

Sampai di luar Naruto langsung menempatkan tubuh Sasuke ke kursi penumpang. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka membuatnya iba dan ingin segera membawa temannya itu ke rumah sakit. Namun apa daya, mobil yang digunakannya saat ini adalah mobil milik Karin.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka ke dalam." –tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke, Naruto segera bergegas lari ke dalam rumah kembali.

 _'_ _ah, bagaimana aku tahu yang mana kamarnya?'_ –gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Ia dan Karin hanya membagi tugas, dengan Naruto yang menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Karin menolong Sakura.

"Ayo cepat, Sakura." Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara melengking Karin di salah satu lorong. Kakinya bergegas mendekat kearah suara dan menemukin Karin yang tengah menyeret Sakura.

"Tapi, dia juga berdarah…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Polisi akan kesini beberapa saat lagi, Sakura- _chan."_ Kata Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. Kemudian pemuda jabrik itu tersenyum kearah Sakura saat melihat tatapan gadis itu, "Teme ada di mobil." Jawabnya. "Kalian sebaiknya cepat pergi, biar aku yang mengurus ini sampai polisi datang." Himbaunya kepada dua gadis itu.

Karin langsung mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menarik Sakura bersamanya. Mereka keluar dari rumah tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi ketika melihat Sasuke di sampingnya. Mata pria itu setengah terbuka, ketika Sakura memeluknya.

"Sasuke- _kun, gomen ne. Gomen ne."_

Karin yang melihat hal itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Sakura di belakangnya masih menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke yang mungkin sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Sakura datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri dari kemarin. Ada beberapa tulang lengannya yang patah akibat pukulan Gaara.

Saat sampai di depan kamar rawat Sasuke, Sakura bisa melihat ada tiga orang dewasa di sana. Dua lelaki dan seorang wanita.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu."_ Sapa Sakura ramah. Sakura kira ia akan di usir atau di tampar oleh ibu keluarga Sasuke ini, namun dia salah. Ketiga orang ini malah memberi senyum padanya. "Apa Sasuke- _kun_ belum sadar juga?" Tanyanya.

Ketiga orang di depannya saling pandang sebelum sang Uchiha sulung –Itachi angkat bicara. "Haha, jangan terlalu khawatir, Sakura. _Baka outotou_ -ku pasti akan segera sadar, dia kan kuat."

Sakura tahu kata-kata Itachi itu bermaksud untuk menghiburnya, namun tetap saja tak menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Jadi kau adalah pacar Sasuke?" Ayah Sasuke bertanya. Onyx-nya menatap Sakura meminta jawaban.

"Bukan." Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sakura baru saja ingin berbicara lagi, sebelum dering handphone-nya mengintrupsi. Ada nama Karin di _id caller_ -nya. "Ah, maaf, aku permisi sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura langsung menyetop taxi ketika Karin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Masih terekam jelas di dalam kepalanya bagaimana kata-kata Karin tadi.

 _"_ _Dia di tahan di rumah sakit jiwa."_

 _"_ _Saat di introgasi dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka memanggil dokter psikiologi dan katanya Gaara mempunyai kecendrungan psikiopat. Sangat berbahaya jika di tempatkan dalam satu sel dengan orang lain."_

 _"_ _Intinya mereka mengatakan bahwa, Gaara memang mempunyai gangguan jiwa."_

Sakura hanya bisa menatap sedih pria berambut merah yang kini tengah menatap langit dari balik jendela kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bisa bukakan pintunya?" pintanya pada sang perawat bertubuh tambun di sampingnya. Netra emerald-nya masih menatap Gaara. Sakura menoleh, dan mendapat tatapan keraguan dari perawat tersebut. " _Daijubou._ Dia tidak akan menyakitiku."

Walau sedikit enggan, namun perawat dengan name tag Chouji A itu tetap membukakan pintunya juga. Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam sana, duduk di depan Gaara.

"Gaara- _kun_.." panggilnya sambil menyentuh pelan tangan Gaara yang ada di depannya.

Gaara menoleh, dengan tatapan kosong yang ia punya. "Sakura?" katanya. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu membuang wajahnya ke samping, kembali menatap langit. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Sakura mendongak saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Gaara. "Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab gadis itu dengan nada lirih. "Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Gaara mendengus. Apanya yang tidak sengaja? Jelas-jelas dia memukul Sasuke saat pria itu datang ke rumahnya. Mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah milknya sepenuhnya.

Gaara lalu merasakan pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya. Lengan Sakura melingkari tubuhnya sedangkan kepala gadis itu bersandar di dada kerasnya.

"Mereka bilang kau sakit jiwa, tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku lebih mengenalmu dari pada mereka."

"Aku memang sakit jiwa." Gaara membenarkan. "Bahkan aku tidak merasa bersalah ketika aku hampir membunuh seseorang." Katanya lagi. Gaara merasakan kepala Sakura menggeleng di dadanya. "Pergilah Sakura. Kupikir seseorang sudah menunggumu." Gaara mendorong bahu Sakura pelan.

"Gaara-kun.."

"Kau bebas dariku sekarang Sakura. Pergilah. Sasuke mungkin menunggumu." Sakura menangis dalam diamnya. "Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya dan… semoga kau bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Di tangannya ada sebuket bunga lily. Itachi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah sadar semalam.

Sakura berhentik berlari dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Gadis itu memandang pintu bernomor 203 di depannya. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dengan langkah mantap, ia memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya.

 _Langkah baru untuk takdirnya yang baru sudah dimulai dari sekarang._

Cahaya yang menyinari ruangan itu menerpa wajahnya. Dengan hati yang berdebar kencang, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, wajah Sasuke yang berbalut perban sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Pria itu lalu menoleh kearahnya, dengan senyum tipis yang masih sama seperti dulu. "Hei. Apa kabar, _Matahariku."_

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi ketika ia memeluk lelaki itu dan mencium aroma tubuhnya.

 _'_ _Lambaikan tanganmu pada dunia dan…_

 _…_ _.katakan halo pada takdirmu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the end.**


End file.
